Awake
by NelleEsor
Summary: Alex has just awoken from her coma. She is reunited with Molly but Alex soon questions weather she is truly home. Will she go back? Will Gene come to her? What does Evan want with Alex's tapes? want to know? read. A GAlex fic, rated T for language.
1. Molly

I've uploaded this chapter again, only to make the format flow with the rest of the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Alex lay in her hospital bed, silent. Her lips parted slightly, inhaling the clean, tasteless hospital air. The doctor stood silently over her, waiting if she had beaten the infection. Alex's eyes fluttered about in their sockets, he wondered what was going on inside her head.

He spoke his thoughts out loud – not realising that he was talking "Wake up Alex, you have survived. You need to wake up know – 50mls was the max, fight Alex! Don't allow a silly infection finish you off. You need to live, live for Molly." His words slowly ended and he went back to wondering.

Of all of the things that could have been happening in Alex's head, he would have never of guessed what was happening; the last thing he would have ever thought that Alex's subconscious was in 1982. She had just been shot. Deep in her stomach a bullet lay, taking her 1982 life away from her. Alex had collapsed onto the floor, her eyes looking up at the CID team, her team. As blood spilled from her, she felt a sense of release but also sorrow; she would never see her team again. Her mind rushed through the late nights at Luigi's drinking "house rubbish", watching Chris and Shaz whisper there undying love to each other, Ray checking out the blonde girl sat at the bar, and Gene. Oh how she would miss Gene; his haughty attitude, their endless arguments, his angry pout, just everything which made up Gene Hunt.

She watched them stand there, silently, not moving, not talking. Shaz looked at Gene as if he was dirt. Gene stood there, just watching her- his eyes never leaving hers, he was white with shock. All Alex could do was wonder _why was WPC Shaz Granger looking at her DCI like that? _

A bright white light consumed all that was around her, removing everyone from the picture. She was alone. Her eyes slowly closed, forgetting everything. Her mind was unable to think, unable to concentrate on anything.

----=^_^=----

Her eyes moved steadily in her head. The doctor held his breath as she did so. He let out a silent sigh of wonder and then of pure happiness as Alex opened her eyes for the first time.

_Where am I? _ Alex looked around her seeing the most modern medical equipment and a jet black plasma TV. _This equipment is far to advanced for 1982, I'm Home. I am actually home. _

Looking around her one final time, allowing her eyes to absorb all she possibly could, until finally she met the gaze of the doctor.

"Welcome back Alex, I knew 50ml would destroy the infection. You are very lucky to be here, you were shot in the head, the bullet did not penetrate. We were able to remove the bullet, and stop the bleeding. But as a result, you caught an infection, but you have fought it off, and should be at full health very soon"

_I'm home. I'm alive. REALITY! Molly, I want my Molly. _ Alex paid no particular attention to the doctor's words; she knew the general gist of things. _Why are you still talking? I've been in a coma for God knows how long. All I want to know is WHERE IS MY MOLLY?!_

"Now, Alex, Someone has been waiting to see you."

_Finally _

The doctor walked to the door, opening his arms, allowing Molly to enter.

"Molly" was the first word which spilled from Alex's mouth

"Mum"

They hugged each other closely. Alex held Molly's head in her hands, not wanting to let her go.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me"

Tears rolled down Alex's cheek as she buried her head in Molly's soft hair. She breathed in her scent, realising how much she actually missed her daughter.

"I love you, I love you so much"

"Come on then Molly. Lets give you mum some time to wake up"

Alex was still in shock from waking up, her past "reality" was over and now she was home.

"I'll be right outside mum"

As Molly and the doctor left, a body was being wheeled past. _Summers, that must be Summers. Gene shot him, he died in 1982, why did he die in this time too? How am I alive – I was shot too, why did I wake up when I was shot? _Her mind had to almost double take. _Gene_. _Gene shot Summers, he believed me. _Her thoughts drained to nothing as she reached down and picked up a piece of paper.

She held it out in front of her it was a card from Molly. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she read the card. The tears of joy made her feel amazing. The feeling that was only felt when she saw Molly in her alternate reality.

-----=^_^=----

Alex lay peacefully in her bed, her glowing smile expressed what words could not, it showed her true feelings; happiness, relief, joy, loss and confusion.

Her mind drifted through her waking moments; Holding Molly again feeling like Molly had just been reborn; feeling like it was the first time she held Molly in her arms. Alex was remembering all the details of Molly's face and the words she said to her as she woke. One thought and one thought only would be able to stop her important train of thought _Summers_. Alex could not get over the question of why did Summers die?

_Summers had been shot, I watched him die and CID watched her die. If Summers was in a coma in reality and so was I. We both got shot, we both died, why did he die and I live? _

As her mind processed her many thoughts, it gradually got more and more difficult to concentrate on them. She could only focus on the children's television program, as static flashed across the screen her mind shattered like a mirror, obliterating her thoughts and sending a spitting pain through her brain. _What…what's happening?_ Her breathing increased to gasps as the pressure in her head increased. She shut her eyes and held her hands up to her head, as if she was holding it together.

"Bolly?"

_No.. No… No! _ Her mind screamed at DCI Gene Hunt's face on the screen

"NO" she shouted at him.

"Bols, if I give you a good slap, will you wake up?"

As Gene slapped her, she felt a tingling sensation across her left cheek.

All Alex could do is stare at the screen in disbelief, listening intently to his words

"They think I shot you. Well I did shoot you. But they think I _shot_ you"

"Bloody hell" _I'm in a bloody coma in nineteen bloody eighty flipping two_

_

* * *

_

TBC

* * *

Please Reveiw


	2. Running

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts they are very encouraging. Another thanks to lioness2611 for BETA reading.

Enjoy! please reveiw.

* * *

**Awake – Chapter 2**

* * *

Alex ripped out the numerous tubes and wires which were connected to her. Wincing in pain as she tore the needle out of her hand – not caring, she continued. Alex burst through her hospital room doors, running past some men pushing the medical equipment; ignoring Gene Hunt's face which was plastered on the screens.

_What is Gene still here for?! _Her head screamed at her_. I don't understand. I thought that this mess would disappear once I had come home. I need to fully be here, I need to be here for Molly. _Alex kept running until she could no more, reducing her speed to a fast walk, occasionally stopping and gasping for air. Alex didn't know how long she had been in a coma due to her head injury, it could have been as little as a week or as long as a few months. Part of her knew that running around like a headless chicken was not good for her, however long she had been unconscious. Alex had another, a more dominant order in her head _keep running Alex. Just keep running_. The air around her was still and at a controlled temperature, but it still gave her goose bumps as she collided with air particles; leaving her skin cold to the touch. Every place looked the same, the same cold white bed linen with the timeless bodies sleeping quietly _did I look like that; cold, stiff and dead_? She continued to run through the winding corridors of the doctor free long-term ward. The walls were painted a soft white colour, matching the curtains surrounding each patient's body. Alex couldn't help missing the 1982 hospital, it had felt more welcoming in a strange way, the yellow and brown banoffee curtains and the dingy wards. _At least in 1982, there is colour to add hope, here it is just white. You'd think that they would add some colour if not for the patient's benefit, for the families._ Alex realised that she was alone, no doctors or nurses chasing her, she was alone, and she felt it. _Why are there no doctors or nurses around, anyone would think that that the timeless bodies had been forgotten. _Alex found herself faced with the first choice she had to make since she had woken, to take the stars, or the lift? Alex wanted to be alone, she needed space to think; her mind chose the stairs.

Feeling slightly dizzy, Alex walked down the three flights of cold concrete stairs. There was little light, most of it was provided by large ceiling mounted round lights, which looked as if they had been there for a very long time; due to the yellowing of the plastic and the dry remains of insects. Alex couldn't help but focus on the lights; they looked familiar, they reminded her of the hospital in 1982. Alex had managed to calm herself down by deep breathing and trying to think of very little, she had learnt to do this in stressful situations from one of her meditation lessons, which she went to when she had once attended during a very stressful murder case she had been working on. Her heart rate decreased and the dizziness subsided. She eventually reached the bottom of the stairs, finding herself at the very bottom of the hospital. _No one comes down here_, _I will be able to think. I will figure out what the hell is going on. _

Alex walked through the corridor, she had flicked the light switch on, and much to her surprise the lights worked. The once quiet corridor now buzzed with the hum of electricity, which Alex found more comforting than the painful silence. Alex peered through windows of doors coming off the corridor, most of them she found to be locked. She had become increasingly frustrated with what had happened in her hospital room, but she would not allow her mind to fall to pieces until she found a room that was warm and comfy.

Alex had found, what looked to be an unused store room cross bedroom. She had turned the light on and revealed a comfortable but rather dusty old room; there were several bed frames, one of which had an ancient looking mattress. She had found in a cupboard some pillows and blankets, she shook them, taking off the worst of the dust, coughing as she did so. She put the pillows and blankets on the bed and sat down. She pulled the blankets up and around her neck. She was now ready to fall to pieces.

Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly at first as she remembered Gene's face on the television screen, then she broke into sobs as she realised that she was in a coma in 1982. _NO! I AM HOME. I beat the infection. Operation Rose didn't happen. Why is my subconscious in 1982? I was ready and waiting to go home from the moment I got there. I did everything necessary to come home. Now I'm back here and I'm still there! HOW? WHY? _

Alex couldn't help but think back to the months before Layton shot her in the head. Alex had been studying the tapes and documents Sam Tyler had made about his time in 1973 and the people he spent it with. Sam had then sent the documents to the Met, before committing suicide. Alex studied the information given to her and had begun to understand what happened to Sam Tyler. _For Sam, he was hit by a car in 2006, he woke up in 1973. He was DI Sam Tyler and he worked with DCI Gene Hunt, DS Ray Carling, DC Chris Skelton and WPC Annie Cartwright. Sam and I both suffered a massive head trauma, I ended up in the same world as he did. Sam walked through a tunnel to meet Morgan and he woke up from his coma. I was shot in the head, and then shot in the stomach. He lived a close to normal life after resuming his post as DCI, he claimed he couldn't _"feel anything anymore", _after suffering a hand injury during a meeting. _Alex pinched herself until it hurt, "OWCH!", she could still feel_. I was in the same world; I knew and worked with the same people, they are figments of my imagination, of Sam's imagination. Sam needed to go back to 1973 and be with Annie, I needed to leave to be with Molly. What has 1982 got to do with me any more?! _

-----------------------=^_^=----------------------

Alex didn't know what was going on just a few floors above her; she had caused quite a commotion. After Alex had ran from her room, and to her hiding place, her surgeon had come to check how she was doing, having heard from a very pleased and excited little girl that her mummy had woken up. He had pressed the red button, which sent a silent alarm to every nurse and doctor on Alex's ward via pagers; telling them something was wrong and to get to Alex's room ASAP. Nobody had seen Alex leave her room, the last person to see Alex was Molly and her doctor, and then there had been half an hour before the surgeon came to check on her.

Alex had nearly all of the nurses from her ward looking for her; some looked around the ward – checking the empty rooms and cupboards, others checked upper and lower wards, none checked the very base of the hospital. The nurses asked other patients, but no one had seen her. Molly was distraught, her mother had finally woken from her endless sleep, only to disappear, her godfather Evan comforted her in the family room.

Alex lay sobbing into a dusty pillow. She could really do with a whisky, that usually calmed her down and brought her back to reality, but that was the bloody problem; which reality did she belong too? Her thoughts had slowly begun to lose context, her eyes had become sore, red and puffy. Hours had passed and Alex had cried herself to exhaustion, falling into a much needed sleep. She knew that self pity was not the answer to her problem, but she did not know what else to do. She had come to the conclusion that, if, and when, she saw or heard or felt Gene Hunt or anyone from 1982, she would not react in the same way. If it happened again, she would simply pay attention, but not let on to anyone what was actually happening, just like she had done throughout her time in 1981 and 1982. She had to be strong, in order to be there for Molly, so she could be a proper mum to her lovely daughter.

"In here. QUICK!"

Two nurses followed by a doctor came flooding into Alex's hideout. She did not wake or stir. The doctor saw Alex in foetal position, eyes shut and slow breaths. Knowing full well Alex's medical history, he assumed that Alex had slipped back into a coma.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Am I dreaming?

Thanks again to my beta reader lioness2611, for pointing out some silly little mistakes.

Enjoy this one, longer than the previous chapters.

* * *

AWAKE- Chapter 3

* * *

Alex dreamed of nothing in particular, it was less of a dream and more of an out-of-body experience. She was lying in a hospital bed; eyes closed, but could see the banoffee curtains and the dark cream walls which surrounded her. The voices she heard, started as faint muffles, only becoming clear as she drifted into a deep sleep. As her mind focused on the muffled voices of two men; knowing immediately it was Gene Hunt.

"I did NOT mean to shoot my DI. DI Drake is one of the best, if not _the_ best police officer I have ever met. Why would I want to shoot her?"

Shock rushed through Alex's body, _Gene? Was that a compliment!? _ Stunned, Alex continued to listen with intent to the battle between DCI Hunt and the unnamed constable.

"Sir, calm down. May I remind you we are in a hospital, there are lots of sick people here, including your DI."

Gene's facial expression changed from poker, to anger in a split second. Gene glared at the constable, making him look away instantly. Gene would have punched the young, cocky constable right there, but he knew it would only land him in deeper shit – especially if he was looking at an attempted murder charge. Pulverising a fellow member of the police force would only make things worse for him. Managing to quickly change his mood, Gene moved around the small curtained room, standing next to Alex. As he took her hand he looked at the constable.

"I did shoot Alex. But before you come at me with your shiny handcuffs and arrest me. Listen to what I have to say."

With a nod from the constable, Gene let out a sigh looked at Alex before looking back up to the eager eyes of the constable.

"Jenette was holding Alex hostage, I had my gun drawn, Jenette was in central focus I had a clear shot. But, Alex made a sudden movement at the exact moment I pulled the trigger, she took the bullet. She is in here because of me"

_I am Home because of you, I had to Gene! You needed to shoot me. Thank you, I'm home, I'm with Molly. I am happy. _

Gene let go of Alex's hand to rub his face and neck, before running his fingers through his hair.

The constable poked his head through the curtains and called forward two uniforms, appearing through the yellow and brown pinstripe curtains they stood waiting for orders.

While the constable read Gene his rights, the uniforms handcuffed him.

_Shit_ was the only thought that ran through Gene's head.

"Can I have a moment with my DI?"

Gene's eyes never left the constable's. Gene hoped to bloody God that they would allow him five minutes with Alex. The constable saw something in his deep sea blue eyes, something which came from deep within the very depths of Gene's soul. Knowing full well that Gene was no threat to Alex, he gave a nod, and the two uniforms released Gene from the arm lock, and removed the handcuffs. The uniforms left, followed by the constable who gave him a glare, as if to say 'don't try anything funny'.

"Two minutes." He said in a firm tone as he closed the curtains behind him.

"I'm sorry Bols."

_Is this sorry for you being in the shit, or are you sorry that I'm in a coma, and seriously ill? _

Gene bent down, kissing Alex on the forehead. "I didn't mean to hurt you, if I only listened to you today in my office, neither of us would be in the current situation. When Operation Rose had panned out just as you said it would, I realised how much of an arse I was for not believing you. I saw that old guy walking away, I decided to follow him, I heard him talking to you. 'You could never be corrupted' were his exact words, I believed him. I knew that you could never be corrupt, I don't even know why I doubted you, there has never been a time I have ever been given any reason to doubt you." Tears gathered in Gene's eyes, but he blinked them away quickly, shutting his eyes he traced his fingers along his eyelid, making sure that no tear would escape.

_You're crying? I've never even imagined that you would._ Alex wiped away her own tears. _You had plenty of reason to doubt me, the tape about you and the case; I knew so much, too much. You only jumped to the conclusion given the circumstances that the whole of the Met was in. _

"You probably can't even bloody hear me; you're in a bloody coma for Christ's sake! Seeing you like this, just lying there; helpless, makes me look like the bloody bogeyman. You're much easier to talk at, rather than to. If you can hear me I bet that you are screaming 'why the bloody hell did you shoot me, bastard.' You would be right to call me a bastard, I deserve a lot worse. I hope you can hear me, a thousand apologies would not make what I did OK, but know this, I would never deliberately hurt you Bolly."

Alex was speechless; _how could my DCI be so sensitive, I've never seen this side to him, other members of CID have been in here, maybe it's because he shot me... _

Over the few past months in 1982, Alex and Gene had grown closer, spending less time with CID at Luigi's and more time at their small table for two, drinking cheap wine, flirting with each other. Alex had thought that it was just her having feelings for Gene, but was he having them too?

"I'm going to need you to wake up pretty soon Bolly, I need you."

With his final words Gene gave Alex one final kiss, not on her forehead, but on her slightly parted lips.

--------------------=^_^=---------------------

He pulled out his torch and lifted Alex's eyelid – waking her immediately.

"HEY! GENE What the hell do you think you are doing?" Alex raided her clenched fist and caught the looming figure on the jaw.

The doctor flinched as he tried to grab Alex's waving arms, while the nurses pinned her legs to the bed.

"Alex, do you know where you are?" _Of course I bloody know where I am, you put me here._ Alex stayed silent but looked around her, taking in the familiar surroundings she remembered what happened, looking at the doctor in disbelief she let out the faintest sigh of relief. "OK, Alex. I am Doctor Smith, but you can call me David. You are in the hospital; you woke from your coma three hours ago, and disappeared"

As Doctor Smith spoke, Alex relaxed, the nurses and Doctor Smith released Alex from their grasp.

In a husky hoarse voice Alex spoke, "I know where I am, I came down here to think; I needed to think. I was overwhelmed by seeing Molly again; I have missed her so much…" As she spoke, tears began to accumulate in her eyes, but she wiped them away, took a deep breath before she broke down again – which she had promised herself she wouldn't.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Doctor Smith reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her, but Alex pulled away. She thought that if she let her guard down for an instant, the pain would return.

"Come on Alex, let's get you back to your room. Molly has been worrying about you, she was in the family room with Evan last I checked, she was very keen that we find you. Can you walk, or would you like the nurses to get you a wheelchair?"

"I'll walk." _I was able to run here, I should be able to walk back. _

When Alex returned to her room, the events which had taken place in the past 3 ½ hours had caught up with her. She was well and truly exhausted, despite having fallen asleep and dreamed. Her sleep had not been filling enough, it was empty, she did not feel rested after being rudely awoken, just tiredness.

"Mum!"

"Hi Molly, I'm sorry about what I did today, I don't know what came over me."

"It's OK Mum, I'm glad they found you. You scared me.

"I know Molls, it's not going to happen again, promise."

Molly gave an unsure smile towards her mother, before wrapping herself tightly around her mother, burying her head deep into the warm comfort her mother offered to her. Alex held her daughter as close as she possibly could, moving over in her bed so Molly could lie beside her. They looked at each other – neither talking, just taking in every detail of each others faces, just as if it was there first ever day together. Evan and Doctor Smith left the room, closing the door behind them.

"The Doctors say that you will have to stay here for a few weeks before you can come home." Tears escaped from Molly's eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Alex wiped them away with her thumb and soothed Molly's soft brown hair.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'm going to be here, every day – where am I going to go? Hey? Molls, you can visit me whenever you want to, I'm sure Evan has already been driving you here whenever you want to see me."

"It scared me at first, coming here to see you. You didn't look like my mummy any more, you had this," _Molly pointed to Alex's head bandage _"and I couldn't see your hair, you looked so scared. But I soon got over that, you are my mum, always will be, doesn't matter what you look like. The Doctors told me to talk to you, it was hard at first, so me and Evan talked to each other in the same room as you, but that too got much easier, I talked to you about pretty much anything, Evan drove me here as soon as I was out of school. Some days I refused to go to school, I just wanted to be with you, the school understood, and Evan and I would talk to you for hours."

"Molly? How long was I in a coma for?"

"You were found on the day you were shot, about 11am, July 17th. You were brought to the hospital and numerous scans and test were carried out and within an hour you were in theatre. Evan and I had been contacted by the hospital when you arrived, he picked me up from school and we came rushing here. The Doctors put you into a coma for three months to allow your body to heal its self." _Three months?! _ "Gradually they reduced the drug which caused your coma, but this reduced your immune system. You caught an infection, they didn't notice at first but by about a week of having the virus, the symptoms made themselves known. You had a very high fever, but your skin was cold to the touch, your heart rate was irregular, no one knew what was wrong. They put you on drugs to reduce the illnesses the virus had caused, like your chest infection. They told me and Evan that you were 'medical phenomenon' they had specialists taking blood and urine samples to identify the virus. Evan and I had to watch you through glass, we weren't allowed near you in case we caught what you had, or gave you another infection. They finally figured out what you had, it's something really difficult to pronounce, so I'm not going to even attempt it. They started you off on 5mls of antiviral increasing the dosage every three days. So that increased recovery time by another month. Then here we are December 5th 2008. you'll be home for Christmas."

"It must have been tough Molls, with me being in a coma."

Molly nodded, she was exhausted too.

"I think we both need sleep, come back in the morning?"

Molly had already fallen asleep, Evan was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Alex, have a nice sleep?" Evan joked.

"Yeah, lovely, I'm really tiered. Bring Molly back to me in the morning."

"Will do."

Evan bent down to kiss Alex on the cheek "It's good to have you back Alex."

Alex nodded, turned and said goodnight to her sleeping angel. Evan scooped Molly up into his arms, and carried her out of the door.

_Night Molly, night Evan_ Alex thought, she had meant to say the words, but she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Please leave a reveiw - even if it is only a few words :D


	4. The Gene Genie

Thank you to all who reviewed. Thanks to Lioness2611 for working her magic and Beta reading.

* * *

AWAKE- Chapter 4

* * *

_If I kiss you will you wake up?_

Gene leaned in to kiss her, hovering for a moment above her soft pink lips, breathing in the intoxicating smell which radiated off her skin, forgetting everything around him, letting his guard down, he kissed her for the very first time. _Bloody hell Bolls, you taste good. _His lips lingered on hers for just over a second; filling his head with every moment he had wanted to kiss her when she had been with him. _Why wasn't there a perfect moment for me to do this to you when you were here? I wish I had kissed you in that vault, on our date, and every time you waltz into my office shouting you precious little 'ead off, I want to throw you over my desk, rip your clothes off and I want to kiss you all over. _Gene let out a pained sigh before remembering where he was, what he had done, and who waited for him just behind the curtained room. As much as he wanted to keep his lips joined to hers for an eternity, he knew he had to pull away; ending the fantasy.

All three police offices returned on queue. The uniforms holding their shiny metal handcuffs in hand, waiting for orders.

"OK, Sir, time's up." The constable gave a nod to the uniformed sheep, allowing them to go forth and restrain the untameable lion.

"You don't need to restrain me; I'm not going anywhere."

Gene followed the three of them out of the hospital and into the marked police car waiting for them_. _Gene followed constable cocky, he was being followed by the uniformed sheep, _I think I will lose the flamin' will to live if they bloody insist on shovin' me into that car,_ but by turning and giving them a glare, they backed off; allowing him to get into the car unassisted.

During what seemed like a surprisingly long journey; already taking at least ten minuets to slowly drive through the estate, letting the old lady cross the road,_ Good old Mrs Mc Clucken, always stepping out into on coming traffic and hoping for the best, blind old bat. _Theconstable had named himself Rogers. Rogers pulled up outside a local convenience store, returning with fags. The torturous driving continued. Travelling the 2 miles which separated the hospital and Fenchurch East would have only taken Gene about a minute in his Quattro, perhaps an extra two to stop and get fags… _Oh my car. Who am I going to get to move my car? _ Gene surprisingly lost himself in thought.

Gene knew that his day had been nothing compared to Alex's; but he had certainly had a seriously shit day. Gene's mind wondered through the events which had turned his day from reasonably shit, due to Operation Rose kicking off, to fucking awful. He went back to where everything had started; only this morning as he sat at his desk, listening to DI Alex Drake's voice on the tape ranting about Gene Hunt. _What was that tape all about? What did she mean by 'I'm from the future'? Dozy cow. She's even crazier than I originally thought. _Gene laughed to himself, making all three officers look at him. _I suppose it would make sense, in some weird way if she was from the future. She is into all of the modern stuff like physiological profiling crap, the way she talked, talks and how she seems to know so much about bloody everythin'. Where is her daughter? Her tapes, who was she recordin' them for? They weren't for me and she certainly wasn't behind Operation Rose; after listenin' to that bloke rant on to her about corruption and how innocent she was, I felt, and still feel like the biggest prick standin' on this godforsaken planet. _Gene rubbed his forehead and ran his fingers through his floppy hair, shook his head as the car pulled up to Fenchurch East.

Gene walked through CID, knowing that everyone was staring at him. And he knew why. Although it would be obvious for every member of Fenchurch East to assume that their DCI had not intentionally shot DI Alex Drake, there was the fact that Gene had threatened to kill Alex that very morning… Every one who knew DCI Gene Hunt had the same bugging question buzzing around their heads "Did DCI Gene Hunt _mean_ to shoot DI Alex Drake?" He was surrounded by Roger's and his two lap dogs, he was not cuffed but everyone knew that he had been arrested for the attempted murder of DI Drake. The CID team was not in their usual office, Gene assumed that they would be at Luigi's; he would be correct.

_-------------------^_^------------------_

Ray, Chris and Shaz had gone to Luigi's to get smashed. There was ton of paper work to do on Operation Rose; it would get done eventually, but not today. The team could see a far bigger problem, it was a personal problem which was commonly shared by Ray, Chris and Shaz, "Do I stand by my DCI, no matter what?" no-one but Gene had witnessed what had happened between Summers and Alex, they had to decide whether Gene did or didn't do it. They all knew deep down that Gene was completely in love with Alex, and vice versa, but Alex had hurt him deeply that morning, and he could have just lost it - when he shot her. The question was common in the CID team; it was the reason why they had all turned to the drinking; to stick by their DCI guilty or not guilty or to repeat what he had said to DI Drake in his office...

All three sat, reclined deep into their seats. Shaz and Chris held hands, while Ray stared into nothingness.

Shaz had been the first one to speak, breaking the hours of silence.

"Did you see the Guv's face? He looked scared shitless."

"Do you think he meant to shoot her?" Chris added

Ray laughed, "Of course he didn't mean to shoot her, he was aiming for that Jenette Bird."

Chris couldn't wait to get his words out, coming out in a gibberish mess, before breathing and calming himself. "But Ray, you heard, heard what the Guv said this morning to DI Drake."

"The Guv did not intentionally shoot DI Drake, she is part of our team, I can't imagine him shooting one of us intentionally. Drake did annoy the hell out of him, but he would never shoot her; no matter what she did. Chris, Ray, we all know that ever since DI Drake has been here, the Guv has been different. He is completely in love with DI Drake, and has been for a while, you must have noticed."

"Do you reckon they're shaggin'? They are always sneekin' off, goin' places together."

Shaz let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes deep into her head. "Ray!? They are both in denial; neither of them will admit their true feelings."

"Whatever." Ray stood, wobbling slightly he steadied himself using a beam of wood, before waddling his way to the exit.

_-------------------^_^------------------_

"Sergeant, put DCI Hunt in one of the cells."

Viv moved from behind his desk to gain full information on what had happened. _Obviously unaware, or pretendin' to be; news travels fast when their DCI cock's it up. _

"Sir." Viv looked at Rogers, and then to Gene, Gene gave a slight nod, Viv's eyes returned to meet Rogers'.

"Your DCI needs to cool down. A lot is going to happen tomorrow, considering today's events."

Gene stood still, facing Viv, Rogers and the uniforms exited CID.

"It's going to be OK Guv."

Gene ignored Viv, knowing that if he got too emotional about this, he would fall apart right here. He didn't want to look soft in front of a bunch of his co-workers.

"Viv. How's about a nice cuppa tea and some pink wafers?"

Viv smiled, knowing that this was the Guv's way of coping.

Viv put Gene into cell one. It had been occupied by a drunk the night before, the cell's floor scrubbed clean, but the stench of stale vomit lingered in the still air. Gene had to swallow hard as vomit from his stomach rose, burning as it force its way up. Viv didn't return.

_Come on Viv, 'urry up. What is taking you so flamin' long to bring me a cuppa tea? I haven't 'ad a drink since the last cup you made me. _

Annoyed, tired and hungry, Gene was forced to think. He knew that tomorrow he would have an endless interview with Rogers, knowing that if he said or did anything wrong they would push for the maximum sentence. _I had no reason to shoot Alex. I may have been pissed off at her, suspending her in front of the whole of CID, I had no other choice, I let the current circumstances in the Met take over my judgement, and I know that Alex would never be corrupt. I flamin' bloody 'ope that they believe me. _

Gene let out a loud sigh, just loud enough so that if there was anyone on the other side of the door, they would hear. No one checked him; he took his boots and jacket off, removed his tie and loosened the top two buttons on his shirt. Slightly more relaxed, Gene shut his eyes.

"Let Alex go Jenette. I will shoot you if you don't let DI Drake go."

"I know Gene."

_Come on Bolls, fight her off, you are mentally and physically stronger than that bitch. Fight Bolls. _

"Come on Gene, do it."

_Bolly stay still. _Gene pressed his finger to the trigger, firing out the lethal bullet towards Jenette. As the bullet passed through the air, Alex pushed Jenette off her, standing in the direct path of the metal cased bullet.

"Bolly. BOLLY. No Bolls!!!"

Jenette's wicked, cruel, bone chilling cackle filled Gene's head, before turning into the familiar voice of Viv. _Does he have my tea? _

"Guv? DCI Hunt? Wake up!"

"Huh? Wha. What?" Gene asked groggily.

"Your tea, and pink wafers, sorry about the wait; ran out of pink wafers, had to get WPC Morgan to get some."

"Thanks Viv. Any idea when I can get the 'ell out of here?"

"Sorry Guv, you're in for the night. You are going to be questioned first thing tomorrow morning. Get some more sleep – you look like you could use it." Viv handed Gene two small blankets, and a pillow – surely not usual treatment of a prisoner. Viv had obviously chosen to stand by his DCI, allowing a priceless feeling of gratitude run through Gene's body. Gene nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks Viv."

Viv turned and smiled, before shutting the heavy metal door behind him.

Gene sighed loudly, visibly showing his boredom. _I guess they will interview me at 9, it's around 6 now; that leaves me waiting in here for 15 hours. _During those long fifteen hours, Gene got very little sleep; he slept lightly and woke often. He would imagine the sound of the trigger of the gun being pulled, the click, followed by the deafening boom of the bullet travailing out of the barrel, flying towards its target. He saw Alex clutching her stomach, again and again. Over and over again he watched her body stagger forwards and then lying down on the white concrete, blood seeping out of her. Her dark hazel eyes transfixed to his, face relaxed, no expression, _what was she thinkin'? _ He woke up to the sounds of Jenette's cruel laughter and Alex's screams. When he was awake after his repeated nightmares, he would close his eyes and see Alex lying in her hospital bed, her dark hazel eyes closed, no smile, heart monitor attached.

_-------------------^_^------------------_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Bolly? It's Gene, I'm here."

Beep.

"Can you hear me Bolls?"

Beep.

"Bolls. Alex, wake up. I need you."

Beep. Beep

"Bolly?"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

"BOLLS!? BOLLS! HELP. SOMEONE HELP HER"

Gene awoke again, sweat beads on his forehead, breathing heavily. _God, Bolls, you'd better be OK. _Gene's 'dream' had felt real, every blip of Alex's heart rate was as clear as anything, her skin felt as soft as always, each and every detail had been added to her face; each tiny eyelash, every fine line and even the slight blush in her cheeks.

"VIV!" Gene repeatedly shouted and banged on the door. He knew that it was morning, his cell was light, but he couldn't hear cars; it must have been really early.

"Guv?"

"Finally! I've been calling you for flamin' ages, what took you so bleedin' long?" Gene paused, Viv started to answer "Forget it!, How is DI Drake? How is Alex?"

"Oh, uhmm, umm. I'm not supposed to say."

"Viv."

"You didn't hear this from me." Viv waited for a nod from Gene before continuing. "We heard from the hospital about an hour ago, her coma has deepened."

"What does that mean?"

"They're not sure yet. They are doing lots of tests."

"Shit."

"I'm sorry."

"Go!"

"What Guv?"

"Leave. Get out of here!"

Gene banged his fists on the doors, sending a dull ringing noise around the cell sending echoes which bounced off the four hard walls, tall ceiling and hard concrete floor. Gene paced his cell at first, before sitting awkwardly on his bed. _That couldn't have been real, could it? How could I be in two places at once? _That very question floated around Gene's head for another hour before Viv returned to take him to his interview.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Please review :)


	5. The Interveiw

This chapter follows on from the last. Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Gene walked at the side of Viv, they walked slowly, or it felt slow as Gene walked towards his hell. He had been in this situation before; getting blamed for a shooting, but he had Sam back then. Sam was Alex's equal, if anyone could get him out of this; it was Alex, only problem was, she was in a coma. Gene was in panic mode; he was breathing heavily, his heart was threatening to burst its way out through his ribs, he had to swallow, hard, to shift the rising vomit. _'ho's that?_ Gene saw a tall man, longish light brown hair stood with his back to him. He wore a grey suit and carried a brown brief case. Viv and Gene continued to walk towards the figure, as they got closer and closer, the figure turned.

"Evan? Who? Why are you here?"

"A friend of mine works at the hospital, he called me late last night and told me that Alex had been shot, and was in a coma. I asked for all the details, they said that you _shot_ her?"

Gene couldn't say the words "yes. I shot her", they simply hurt too much. He could only manage a slight nod of the head.

"Right. I am going to be your lawyer. Follow me."

Gene followed Evan to an empty interview room.

"Why 're you 'ere Evan?"

"I'm here, because I owe you. I wouldn't have been able to get custody of little Alex, if you hadn't helped me."

"'ow is little Alex?"

"To be honest Gene, I have no idea. She hasn't cried, well not to my knowing. I asked her how she felt and she just said 'You took my hand, the pain disappeared. I am safe with you.' She seems happy enough, she laughs, plays at school, has friends over for tea. She is a normal ten year old."

"Glad that she is OK, must 'ave been awful for a little girl to see 'er parents die right in front of 'er." Gene shook his head from side to side, as Evan watched, he too shook his head.

"Did you go see Alex in 'ospital?"

"No. No, I haven't seen Alex for just over six months. Since the day we all went out for the 'celebratory' dinner."

"Good night tha' was."

--------------------------------^_^-----------------------------------

Gene's mind trailed back to the early dinner during a late November evening. He, Alex, Evan and little Alex, had planned to go to a restaurant to celebrate that Evan now had custody of little Alex. Gene had picked Alex up from Luigi's at five thirty, just before CID trio had arrived. She wore a long, deep green dress which had a silver sheen to it, with a large oval shaped hole at the back. Her hair; pinned up, with some loose strands floating around her cheek bones, and behind her ears. Her jewellery was simple; silver necklace with matching bracelet and long dangling earrings. As she walked into Luigi's restaurant, both Luigi and Gene's eyes wondered over her elongated body, Gene's eyes lingered on her for a little longer, before his silver blue eyes met Alex's deep hazel eyes. Neither one of them took their eyes off one another. As Gene's eyes traced the outlines of Alex, she did the same to Gene. Gene too had 'dressed up' he wore a plain black suit, his snake skin cowboy boots, and a shirt which had the first two buttons undone, making Alex secretly want to rip it off him.

Luigi had to cough before either of their fantasies could be lived; making both Gene and Alex break eye contact and look away, slightly embarrassed to the fact that Luigi had noticed their looks towards each other.

"Right then Bols. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Night Luigi."

"Have a good night Signorina." Luigi said as Alex followed Gene out of the restaurant and to the Quattro.

"You dress up pretty well Gene." Alex said with a slight smile on her lips.

"Yeah. Not so bad yourself Bols." _You look bloody gorgeous. _

It would have been at least a twenty minute car journey with any other driver and their car. But this was Gene and his Quattro; making the journey a little less than fifteen minutes. They exchanged a few looks, each one sending their hearts into a frantic flurry of fast beats. Gene mainly kept his eyes on the road, while Alex head kept hers fixed to her side window. During the journey neither of them spoke, Gene on several occasions heard Alex mumble something to the window like 'why don't I remember this?'

They arrived at the restaurant before Evan and little Alex. A waiter showed them to their table.

"My name is David, I will be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink?"

"Red wine. Bols?"

"Oo, I think we should order a bottle of Bollinger. We are celebrating a rather important day after all."

Gene shot her one of his irresistible pouts.

"Why not. Bottle of Bollinger if you don't mind."

"I'll also have a glass of water with lemon and ice please."

"Yes of course. Your order will be right with you."

"Thank you." Alex said, looking at Gene, while he nodded.

Alex turned and watched the young David as he walked away, watching his peachy round bottom. She tried to hide the small smile which had grown on her face.

"Bolly, are you watching his arse?"

"Huh?" Taking her attention off David's peachy roundness and back to Gene.

"I said were you looking at that poor bloke's arse?"

Alex giggled "Why, would it matter if I was?"

"Don't flatter your self Bols." Which just made Alex giggle again.

David appeared again with Alex's water, he placed it down on the table and shot Alex a killer smile, which she returned; making Gene feel strangely jealous.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Giving her another smile before leaving again.

"I do 'ope that I will not be sat 'ere all night watching you flirt with anything that shows you the slightest bit of interest."

Alex squinted her eyes at him. She knew that her behaviour was childish, but that didn't stop her.

"Would you prefer it if I flirted with _you_?!" Alex said sarcastically.

David returned.

"Your Champagne Sir."

"Good. I was getting thirsty."

"Would you like to _pop_ it? Or shall I?"

"Oh, I think I'm perfectly capable of _popping_ it my self." Gene looked at Alex, which made Alex giggle, and the smallest smile appear at Gene's lips.

David raised his eyebrows, and put the bottle of Bollinger in the bucket of ice, before leaving.

"So Gene. Are you going to _pop_ it?

"All in good time Bolly, all in good time." Alex smiled to herself as she felt a wave of butterflies within her. "What time did Evan say 'e'd be 'ere?"

"He said six; it's only ten minutes past. Give them some time to get here. It's a Friday night, traffic is probably bad."

Alex heard a grunt in return.

"I'll be right back."

"Eh? Where do you think you are going?"

Alex didn't answer.

"So?"

"If you really must know." She leaned across the table, Gene did the same. She whispered into his ear. "If I don't go to the toilet, I think my bladder will burst."

"Oh." Gene swallowed. "You'd best be going then Bols."

Alex excused her self from the table.

The truth was, Alex didn't need the toilet; she couldn't sit at the same table with Gene for any longer, she just wanted to scream. Alex washed her hands and used her wet hand to cool her burning neck. _What are you doing Alex?! This was supposed to be an innocent dinner with Gene, Evan and your younger self! What is going on in your head? 'why don't you _pop _the champagne Gene?! Jesus Christ. _

As Alex panicked in the toilets Gene also wondered what the hell he was doing. Neither of them knew what the hell they were doing. They had barely been there twenty minutes, hadn't even stated the champagne yet; a thought shared by both '_What will I be like as soon as the bottle of Bolly is opened?'_

Given Alex's absence, Gene looked around the restaurant. He was sat at a table for four, when Alex returned she would be sat opposite him. The light was coming from the wall mounted lights which each emitted a dull light. There were candles on every dark oak table, with chairs to match. It was early, but there were many people. As Gene looked around the reasonably busy restaurant he saw Alex walking back towards the table.

"I was beginnin' to think that you 'ad ran out on me." Gene accused Alex as she sat.

"I think it's time to open the champagne."

"I think you're right." _As usual_.

Gene reached over and pulled out the bottle, and wiped the cold ice melt off.

"Ready Bols?"

Gene prised the cork out. They heard the satisfying pop of the cork before watching it fly up and hit one of the chandeliers, making it rattle and sway; hushing the entire restaurant to silence for an instant before becoming reabsorbed back into their conversations.

"Gene!" She said as hysterics set it.

"What? That's how you pop champagne, it would have been better if it had hit _David_."

Alex leaned into the table and playfully hit Gene on his arm as he poured the champagne.

"What will we toast to?"

_To us? No, not the right time_. "To little Alex and Evan."

"To little Alex and Evan." they both said in harmony; both wishing a toast to 'Alex and Gene'.

They both sipped their glass of Bolly. David appeared with two menus. Handing one to Alex and another to Gene.

"We will need two more menus please."

"Okay, I'll go and get them for you."

David left and re-appeared with the menus.

"Will that be all?"

Gene was annoyed that _David _had appeared again, he grunted while Alex said "yes, thank you."

"Does Ray know that we are here?"

"No, I said we needed to do some undercover surveillance"

"We aren't working any 'interesting' cases?" _unless you count indecent exposure or attempted burglary as 'interesting'. _

"No, but 'e doesn't need to know that, does 'e?

Alex smiled "Ray is your closest friend, you tell him everything."

"Yeah, I do. But I would never 'ear the end of it if I told 'im I was going to dinner with my DI at a very _very_ expensive restaurant."

Alex laughed "I suppose not. But we are going to be joined by Evan and little Alex."

"I suppose, but still, I picked you up, I drove you 'ere, we are sittin' 'ere right now. In Raymondo's eyes this would be a date."

"Would it have been _that_ bad if you had of taken me to dinner?"

"Alex! Gene!" Evan called to them from the entrance, before running over to their table, interrupting.

"Hi Evan." Alex said, looking around for little Alex "Where's Alex?"

"Evan, why don't you 'ave a seat." Evan sat next to Alex.

Breathlessly Evan thanked Gene.

"She's at home, she's really ill; she got sent home late this afternoon, I think it's flu. I haven't had chance to ring, when I did.. um.. Viv? Said that neither of you were there, so I arranged for a neighbour to watch Alex as she slept and drove straight here to say 'Thank you for helping me get custody rights for Alex, and sorry I wont be able to join you for dinner."

"Ahh, that's why I don't remember." Alex mumbled to herself

"Bols?" Gene and Evan looked at her confused.

"Nothing."

"Ah, that's a shame. Tell her that the Gene Genie sends his best wishes and I hope she is well soon."

"Will do."

"We will have to do this again sometime, when little Alex is better." Alex said, knowing full well that it wouldn't.

"Sure thing." _liar_ Alex thought.

David came back.

"Sir, would you like a drink? We have…."

"No thank you, I won't be staying."

"Bye Alex, bye Gene."

"Bye Evan."

Evan got up and walked out of the exit without a backward glance.

_Will we be staying or going? _Alex thought.

"We appear to be in a very expensive restaurant, we are both well dressed, still have some bolly left… so what are you eating?"

"Are you asking me to dinner Gene?"

"Yeah, suppose I am."

"Well in that case then; I suppose we'd better choose from this _large _menu."

Gene poured them both their second glass of bubbly and then continued to ponder the menu.

"What will the Gene Genie be ordering?"

"You know me Bols, I'll be 'aving a starter, main, pud and cheese. I expect you to be 'aving that 'n' all."

"Well in that case then." She leaned closer to him. "It's a bloody good job that I am wearing my very large, tight, _Bridget Jones _knickers."

"Who the bleeding 'ell is Bridget Jones?"

"Oh, urm." _Oh what the hell._ "She's a friend of mine."

"And your wearing her knickers…because?"

"They are her classic style of underwear. She advised them for tonight actually."

"Why did you feel the need to ask for advise on a which knickers to wear?"

"She said that some men, find them sexy. And of course I knew I was coming to dinner with you; you would expect me to eat something from each section of the menu."

"Bols, I think you've 'ad to much champers, it's gone to your 'ead. But you are right about the food."

"You can never have enough champagne Gene." She said as she took another mouthful of bubbly.

David appeared, again. He was really starting to annoy Gene with his continual popping up out of nowhere, and Alex for that matter.

"Are you ready to order?" David innocently enquired.

"No." the Manc Lion said.

"Okay, may I suggest the specials?" He paused just short of a breath "We have crispy duck served with…"

"We are not ready. Thank you." Alex cut him off mid sentence.

_Bloody waiters always come at the wrong bleeding moment, She was talking about her underwear for crying out loud. _Gene thought.

"What do you fancy then Bols?"

"I was thinking of having the Roquefort salad with baby spinach and walnuts. What's the Gene Genie ordering?"

"None of your rabbit food. I'll be 'avin' the 'ome smoked duck."

A little while later David was requested to come and take their order; he had realised that he would be going nowhere with Alex, so he might as well back off."

"What will you be ordering?" David turned to Gene.

"Bols, what rabbit food would you like?"

"I'll have the Roquefort salad with baby spinach and walnuts for my starter. For my main I will have the White wine poached salmon."

"Sir?"

"I will 'ave the 'ome smoked duck and the rump steak."

"How do you want your steak?"

"Medium-rare. Does it come with chips?"

"Yes."

"Well that's me done."

"Very well Sir."

Alex shook her head, letting out a very small giggle, but it was big enough for Gene to notice.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, it's funny how things work out. Here we are, Friday night." Alex's voice turned to a whisper "eating dinner together." Alex sighed. "When I first met you; I would have never imagined myself spending any time outside of work with you. But now, nearly every night we sit in Luigi's talking, complete crap of course. But we are together. And tonight we are here alone eating dinner again for a second time."

Gene pouted. "Yeah, it is."

They ate their starters. Ordered a bottle of red wine to go with their mains. For pudding Alex ordered the chocolate fondant with vanilla icecream, while Gene had a traditional slice of brambly apple pie with custard. They chatted about the CID trio; Chris and Shaz whether they would marry, Ray and his perm. They even talked about Sam for a while.

David returned to remove the, now empty bottle of Bollinger and three bottles of red wine, along with their pudding bowls.

"Is there anything else?"

"Cheese. We need cheese. Your strongest, and Bols?"

Alex looked at him as is to say 'I cant', but he ordered for her anyway.

"I think she's French…French cheese for her."

"Anything else?"

"Two whiskeys."

"Any preference?"

"One that goes with cheese."

Gene could drink anyone under the table, this included Alex. She was sure that she had had more to drink than he had, but she couldn't be sure. She didn't order her own cheese as she was pretty sure that she would slur her words; causing her much embarrassment.

"No Gene. I… I can't drink any more."

"Whiskey and cheese were made to go together." Alex let out a grunt "'sides I thought you said that you couldn't 'ave enough alcohol?"

"Isaid Champagne. You..canever have enoughchampagne."

"Your cheese and whiskeys."

"Thank you." Gene told David

Gene held up his glass of whiskey, and encouraged Alex to do the same.

There glasses sent out a chime, before "Cheers" was spoke.

Alex had a mouthful of her French cheese ob bread before giving up; watching Gene eat some of each cheese."

"Better get you 'ome Bols. Good job it's a Saturday tomorrow for you to sleep. You will 'ave one 'ell of a 'angover."

"Mmm."

Gene got up and went to the till to pay for their dinner while Alex drank her water, in hope that it would wake her up slightly.

"Come on then Bols. I've rang a taxi, it's right outside."

Gene took Alex's hand and helped her from her seat, Alex rested her head on Gene's shoulder as they exited the restaurant and to the waiting taxi. In the taxi Alex soon fell asleep; her head on Gene's shoulder and her arm sprawled across his stomach, Gene had put his arm around her.

"Bolly? Bols wake up. Your 'ome"

"Mmmm. Gene." Here eyes remained closed.

"Bolly?"

Nothing.

"DI Drake! Wake up!"

"Hmm… What?!" Eyes suddenly wide open.

"Your 'ome."

"Oh."

Gene helped Alex out of the taxi, she shivered in the cold winter night. Gene took his jacket off and hung it around her shoulders.

"Gene?"

"Mm."

"What time is it?"

"Urm. We left the restaurant at elevenish, and the taxi ride was slow, bloody got lost. Got a discount though, soon as he learnt I was a copper. The time now must be nearly twelve."

"We'd better use the side entrance then."

"Yeah."

Alex leaned onto Gene as they slowly walked the short distance from the taxi to the side entrance of her flat. When they finally reached their destination, Alex stared at the flight of stairs in front of her.

"Gene…I'm not going to have a chance in hell walking up those stairs."

"Are you asking for my 'elp?"

"It was the champagne…"

"I thought you said…"

"Shut up."

Gene lips turned slightly upward as he picked Alex up and carried her up the stairs. When they made it up, Alex returned to her position of holding Gene's hand and relying on him for support as they walked along the short corridor.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Gene asked as she used her keys for Fenchurch East on her lock.

"I am opening my door."

"'ere, let me."

Gene took her keys from her and quickly located the one labelled 'home' on it.

"There you go."

"Mm."

Gene picked Alex up again, took her into her bedroom and placed her on her bed. He removed her ridiculously high healed shoes, why she didn't take them off before was beyond him.

"Gene? What are you doing?"

"You're very pissed Bols." He said as he coved her in her duvet.

He left her bedroom, went to the kitchen; where he found the bucket, removed the mop and went back to Alex's room where he placed it next to her.

He went to the living room, where he himself removed his shoes, trousers and shirt. Leaving him in his thermal vest, boxers and socks. 'His' blanket and pillow had been readily placed on the arm of the sofa. He drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------^_^-----------------------------------

… "It's a shame little Alex was ill"

"Yeah, it was flu in the end. So now onto big Alex. I'd like you to explain the events which took place before the shooting. Every name included."

Gene explained Operation Rose to Evan; this meant going into detail about the masons, Super Mac, Chris, the general corruption of the police force. He told Evan all the evidence which had led up to his final conclusion of Alex being corrupt, and then the moments before the shooting.

"Right here is how we are going to play this. You are going to tell them exactly what happened, speak slowly so you have time to think about what the question is, mention all the names you told me. Do that, and you should have nothing to worry about, to me, I know that you would _never_ in a million years, and they should too."

"What about the tape? I gave the tape back to Alex."

"Tell them about the tape."

"Nmm"

"I think we are as ready as we ever will be… I'll just be a minute."

Evan left. He leaned against the wall, before heading towards CID. He burst through the doors, putting a smile on Shaz's face; sending Chris into the kitchen.

"Ah Shaz. She stopped smiling and blushed. "Could I have a word, in private?"

"Yeah sure." Shaz followed Evan through the doors and into the evidence room. "What is it? Is it the Guv?"

"I need you to go to Alex's flat. Look for a box of tapes. Find the box and hide it."

"Why?"

"Just find the box, and hide it. Don't speak of the tapes to anyone. I will let you know when you can return them."

"Okay."

"Go now, you will need a head start. Look in the bedroom, in the wardrobe. Oh and also up the chimney, my Alex likes to hide things up there."

"Sure."

Shaz left and Evan returned to Gene.

"It is going to be fine Gene."

Gene and Evan watched as two burly officers from special branch entered interview room one. Fenchurch East's Superintendent had chosen a DCI and a DI which he knew Gene would not know. DCI Raith was Gene's height, he had dark short hair with grey hairs seeping through, his deep-set black eyes made his face harsh. DI James was the opposite, he was young had a deep ginger perm with light blue eyes. Both shared a common physical feature; both were very heavily built and had reputation of having a short fuse. Both of them sat looking at Gene; analyzing him. Looking at his every movement, his eyes, which fingers he tapped the table with, every muscular twitch.

_Do I look like this when I'm interviewing? I bloody hope so; this would intimidate the shite out of everyday scum of the streets. _

"Mr Hunt…"

"DCI Hunt." Gene corrected

"Well, Mr Hunt." Gene's eyes squinted as he threw them both a pout. "The current circumstances you appear to have found yourself in has meant that you have been suspended until further notice."

"Have you had that checked? I'd like to see the documents on this, signed by the Superintendent." Evan was passed the documents and flicked through them. He turned to Gene and whispered "They're telling the truth, you have been suspended until the pending investigation is over"

"Mm." Gene mumbled.

"Can we continue? Or would you like to whisper into each others ears for the duration?" The DI spoke.

"Well in that case…" His DCI took a breath and continued. "We would like to ask you about yesterday's events; the shooting of your DI. Good news is that she is alive and in hospital under the supervision of some of the best doctors in the country. Bad news for you is about three hours ago, her condition deteriorated, she is now in a deep set coma. If she dies from this Mr Hunt, I will personally see to it that you go down for a _very_ long time. Cop Killers are the worst type of criminal, even if they are cops themselves, so _Hunt _do tell us what happened yesterday afternoon."

Evan nodded and Gene started. "Operation Rose had kicked off… I assume you know about Operation Rose?"

"Yes. Continue."

"Mm, good. Operation Rose had kicked off. Arrests were taking place. I noticed a tall, blonde bloke wearing a long black coat with leather gloves wander onto the old church grounds. I was about to follow him but some _twat _came at me, after I had dealt with him." This caused the DCI's thick greasy eyebrows to raise. "By dealt, I mean handcuffed and placed into a police vehicle. I intended to continue my pursuit of the tall blonde. I found myself listening to a conversation between him and DI Alex Drake.

"Did you know that DI Drake was there?"

"No."

"Continue."

"In this conversation I heard Al…DI Drake refer to him as Martin Summers."

"Had Drake mentioned him before?"

"Yeah, she had, but I never thought anything of it. The only Martin Summers I know and would of thought she knows is a young PC – and he's gone missing. This 'Summers' she was talking to, was old."

"Right."

"As I was saying, their conversation was about the corruption in the force, something in which I feel very strongly about."

"According to a witness, yesterday morning you were heard accusing DI Drake of being corrupt? Did you not?"

"Yes, I did."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Drake had been doing a fantastic job on Operation Rose, she had put a lot of effort into helping solve the case. She had been piling up excellent results; names, locations. She was being herself, that was what she usually did, but this was different. She was somehow more involved, she knew detailed facts, like how there would be three vans, when there was only evidence for one. She knew that each of the vans would use a different route, she told us which one to follow. But what tipped me over, was the tape that had been left on my desk; of what I listened to, it sounded as if Drake was working against me."

"What did you do next? Surely you believing your DI was corrupt would have hurt you. More than professionally?"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything? Don't answer that question."

"Fine. We searched your office Mr Hunt, there was no tape. But we did find a rather interesting notepad." He threw it on the table into Gene's hands, Gene passed it to Evan. It was the notepad Gene had had the notepad since Alex first joined CID, it had numerous illustrations of him and her having sex in various locations.

"Was your relationship with DI Alex Drake more than professional?"

Gene looked to Evan, Evan whispered. "Tell them."

"Of course it bloody was not! If you had met Drake, she would irritate you to death with her posh school girl profiling crap and her stubborn annoyingness. But if you have seen Drake, you would have noticed her slight line of her underwear through her tight jeans."

Both the DCI and DI coughed.

"So where is this tape?"

"I gave it back to DI Drake."

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't want it to be true… I already had one member of my team who I had found to be corrupt; DS Chris Skelton. He had been working for _them_ for months and I didn't know about it, no one did.

"What else was said in this conversation?"

"He confirmed that he had tried to corrupt her, but she did not give in. He said she 'could not be corrupted'. By this point, he was holding her at gunpoint. He was about to pull the trigger when I made my self known;" "Drop the gun or I will shoot you", to which he replied "I know." Gene paused "I shot him, I wasn't taking any chances." Gene let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Then Jenette grabbed Alex from behind, putting her in a head lock, and held a gun to her head. I made several warnings to Jenette to let Drake go before I pulled the trigger. When I pulled the trigger, Drake was able to break free, but this ultimately meant that she took the bullet. Jenette ran off as I watched Drake stumble to the floor. I was shortly joined by the other members of CID, DS Skelton rang for an ambulance, when it arrived I went with her."

"Why did you go with her?"

"I knew that she wouldn't be corrupt, I just jumped to conclusions."

"Thank you Mr Hunt."

"Is that all? I need to talk to my client."

"Yes, that will be all. We will let you go, you must not go anywhere, it would be wise of you stayed at home"

They left. Leaving Evan and Gene alone.

"Shit Evan."

"That was good Gene, if they would have suspected that you shot her in cold blood, you would be right back in that prison cell."

"Come on, lets go. I'll give you a lift home."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Remember to review :)


	6. Homecoming

Chapter 6

* * *

Evan and Molly had come to the hospital the night before; dropping off Alex's suitcase off for her. Alex and Molly alike were thrilled at the idea of spending Christmas out of hospital and at Evan's. They talked for what seemed like hours about what had been going on in 2008 while she lay oblivious to the world as she knew it. They laughed and joked and planned what they were eating, what songs they would sing to and what cakes they would bake. When Molly and Evan left, Alex quickly changed into her pyjamas for the last time, shut her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep; one which was becoming all too familiar.

That morning she had awoken, like every morning with the same thought in her head: _Well? What did you expect? Did you expect to be having the same fantasies with Gene back here too? _Usually Alex would spend the morning feeling miserable and mope around. Today was different. Today she was getting out of hospital and going home.

_December 23__rd__. Finally. Today is the day I can truly return home to my Molly. _Alex threw on her jogging bottoms and polo top and started to sort out her hospital room. First she piled her countless newspapers, magazines, word search and crossword books up into a hefty stack of her rehabilitation back into the world of 2008. Alex moved the pile from her bed to the floor beside the bin. Looking at the crossword puzzle book she remembered how difficult they were to do when she first woke up as they caused her eyes and head to ache. She told Doctor Smith and he told her "_That is to be expected, no worries it's OK. Just take it slowly, and the pain should leave. Your brain just needs to get used to working"_. She had continued to do them, the pain left just as Dr Smith said it would.

Alex then neatly folded her somewhat numerous collection of jogging bottoms and polo shirts. Alex remembered the day when she had been allowed to wear her own clothes; the nurses didn't seem to agree with Doctor Smith that she would be going home before Christmas, but she remained adamant not to be influenced by their negativity. The nurses had put up a fuss when Doctor Smith, Neurologist Steve (as everyone called him) and Alex's surgeon Doctor Kavanagh had all said that "Alex isn't suddenly going to drop down and slip into a coma, so there really is no need for her to be wearing that gown." She had been so grateful to them for helping her out that she bought them a _Mars Bar_ each from the hospital shop. They were just pleased that they would no longer have Alex complaining to them that she wanted to be wearing her own clothes and not a draughty gown. But all the same they accepted their present with thanks all the same.

Alex went to her bedside table and pulled out an unmarked paper bag, she peeked inside and saw a sea of Christmas wrapping paper covering Molly's Christmas presents.

-----------=^.^=----------

Wednesday 10th December 2008

_Knock Knock _

"Come in!" Alex shouted at the door

"Bad mood?"

"I hate it in this place Evan. I thought that I would be able to be with Molly all the time, but I'm cooped up in here indefinitely. Three weeks my arse. If the nurses had it their way I would be sedated for another three weeks. I just want to be in my own clothes to be able to do a flipping crossword," Alex slammed the crossword book on her bed, "but the bleeding nurses won't let me and it hurts too much!" Tears ran down Alex's face out of pure anger, Evan moved to her side and cradled her head towards his chest.

"Alex, my Alex. Shhsh. It's OK." Evan ran his hand over Alex's bandaged head. "It hasn't even been a week yet since you woke up; it is only Wednesday. I expect that the nurses see people waking up from comas and see that they may appear to be fine but have lots of things wrong with them, they just want to make sure that you are as OK as you say you are."

"Really?" Alex sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Alex, you are OK, better than OK, they will let you out as soon as they believe that too." Evan sighed. "But for now, just be on your best behaviour, and they will have no reason to think otherwise."

"Thank you Evan". Alex leaned up to kiss Evan on is cheek.

Evan smiled. "Now, Alex. You asked me to come and see you…without Molly. What did you want?"

_To ask you about Gene Hunt. No wrong time. _"Oh, yes. I would like you to get Molly," Alex handed Evan a list "these; it's just I remember really liking these things as a child myself. But also if she has said she wants anything in particular.

"Yeah, sure Alex. That is a brilliant idea. Do you want me to wra-"

"No. When you have them bring them back here. I need something productive to do; I can't lie around watching _heir hunters _and_ cash in the attic _everyday_." _ Both Evan and Alex gave a small giggle. "That was it really." _I won't say anything about Gene, he will think I'm mad and agree with the nurses that I should be sedated. _

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Realising that it was Wednesday morning, Molly would be at school today – "Evan?" Alex waited for him to look up. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I said that I needed to see my Goddaughter, I rang them on the Friday you woke up. I told them that I wouldn't be in for about a week. Molly went back to school yesterday and she is in today, we have been coming to see you every day pretty much all day; work and school have been very supportive about the whole thing. For Molly they don't expect her to go in, but she said that she wanted to go in yesterday to see her friends and catch up on her school work. I picked her up at lunch time and we came back here to see you, she is doing the same today."

"Oh. How is Molly? I haven't had a chance to ask you how she coped, when I, you know--.

"Well, that was a tough one. She was a bit like you when your parents died." Alex winced at the fresh memory. "She didn't cry, but she didn't want to see you. I think that was because she was so scared of what happened, maybe even a little guilty. She told me that if you were to die, she wanted to remember you as you were, not how you looked when you were bandaged up with wires and drips coming out of you – even to me you looked scary but to a twelve year old, I don't even want to imagine. We had regular updates from the hospital, and when they said that you were likely to wake up, that's when Molly came to see you. Then she cried. She held your hand and all she could say was 'Mum I'm so sorry it's all my fault' and ' If I hadn't of got out of the car, this would never of happened'. It took me ages to convince her that it was never her fault."

Alex was speechless.

"Thank you Evan."

"What for?"

"Whenever something really awful happens, you are always there. I mean when my dad- " Evan looked at her with a does-she-know look. "When the car was blown up and my parents died, I remember being in the police station with those two police officers _Chris and Ray_ and seeing you in the DCI's office talking to him, talking about who gets custody of me. If I didn't have you there for me, I don't know how I would have coped."

"Alex, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, you just have to know it." _Gene, mention Gene for crying out loud!_

Evan smiled

"Yeah that DCI was excellent. You know we were supposed to go out to dinner with the DCI and DI who helped us, but you had the flu."

"I know- I mean I remember having flu and missing going out to dinner. I never realised that it was with them." _What were their names? I need to know!_ "Did we go out to dinner with them when I was better?"

"No, things happened and we never got to thank them, they knew it though."

Alex was left silent.

"Right-o. Do you need anything else?"

"Urm, yeah. Can you bring me my jogging kit? They are," Alex had to stop and think, _where the hell are they? Why when I picture my room do I end up in bloody Luigi's flat? _"somewhere in my room, can't remember for sure, but Mols should know where they are."

"Why do you need those?"

"I'm hoping that after I pretend to be nice to the nurses that they will let me wear my own clothes"

"Ohh, good thinking. Must dash," Evan held up the list "I have presents to buy. I'll bring Molly here this afternoon."

"Thank you Evan. Bye."

"Bye Alex." Evan kissed her on her forehead and walked out of the door.

----------=^.^=----------

Alex placed all of her get well cards on top of Molly's presents, sat down on her bed and waited for Evan and Molly to take her home. Alex looked around the room, her eyes lingering on the blank television screen. She hadn't seen, heard or felt Gene since December 5th. Alex turned on the television – nothing. She flicked through the channels – still nothing. _Do I_ really _want to see him again? How could I have seen him? Did I just imagine it? _

Evan poked his head around the door. "Hi Alex. You ready?"

"Hi Mum."

"Hi you two, I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"All packed? Ready to go?" Evan asked.

"I've been ready to go since I woke up, but the doctors, surgeons, neurologists and nurses didn't believe me."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Just a shot one, the extra long one is coming up next and very soon.

Sorry for the delay, lots of things happening at the moment.

Hope you enjoy this one - leave a reveiw.

Nell


	7. Wishes

Right you lucky lot - You've got a Gene Genie special coming right up.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Gene was sat at Alex's bedside, his eyes heavy and his colourless face was slightly covered with stubble. Gene ran his fingers through his light brown hair, looking around at anything before settling on the lifeless breathing body.

"Can you 'ear me Bols? I 'ope you can.

"Bolly, you've been stuck inside your own 'ead for a month now; you must be driving your self insane!" Gene let out a sigh. "When are you going to wake up? It's 'ell not 'aving you 'ere, I actually miss your psychology babble.

"I bring good news, they don't think I shot you deliberately but I'm still suspended until further notice. They 'ave some posh bloke standing in as DCI and another as DI; CID hate the both of them. I've not 'ad a lot to do now I'm not clearing the riddling streets of London scum, visit you nearly everyday, go to Luigi's and catch up with our CID lot. Though Shaz won't look at me and only talks to me when she has to. Ray is taking it hard, 'e doesn't get on with DCI Grant. Can't say that I blame 'im.

"You attract a lot of visitors, you know. Sometimes I see Shaz coming out of your room. Chris told me that she thinks you can 'ear 'er talking to you, like you did to 'er when Hollis stabbed 'er. So I'm givin' it a shot, she woke up for you and I'm 'oping that you wake up for me. Luigi comes too, heard him a few times talking to you in Italian, I expect you understand everything that he is saying.

"That Evan bloke is a damn good lawyer though. He doesn' come an' see you, won't say why. Did you two end badly or something? Must still care for you if he has 'friends' looking out for you.

"Look, it's just a quick visit today Bols. I'm going to Luigi's tonight. Evan is coming too. I'll see you tomorrow, or perhaps tonight if things finish up early."

-----=^_^=-----

Gene sat at Luigi's bar, sat on a stool drinking a tumbler of single malt scotch whiskey.

"Signor Hunt, you've got to stop blaming yourself."

Gene grunted and pointed to his empty glass.

"Very well." Luigi sighed objectively but refilled the glass all the same.

"Leave the bottle, and bugger off." Gene said half-heartedly.

The now grumpy Italian mumbled something as he slammed the bottle onto the counter and walked away, still mumbling. Gene knew that Luigi's mumbles weren't English, but understood it perfectly. If anyone had said the same thing to him to his face and in English, he would be making them spend a night in the cells.

It was six by the time the CID gang arrived at Luigi's, DCI Grand and DI Gordon, knew that they weren't welcome, so they didn't follow the gang across the road to Luigi's.

"Guv? You joining us?"

"For the last time Ray, I'm not your 'Guv' any more, call me 'Hunt' or if you're lucky I might even let you call me 'Gene'."

Ray just looked at him in surprise.

"Luigi, two bottles of your house rubbish and four pints."

"Make that three pints – I'm not having one." Shaz said.

Gene looked at her, shocked that she actually spoke to him. "We'll keep it as four love; it's nearly six-thirty, Evan will be here soon."

"Evan? That bloke who was shagging DI Drake?" Ray asked.

"Ray! How can you say that? Ma'am wasn't shagging him."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Well--"

"Will you lot _please_ shut your gobs? I don't give a toss about the bloke, but its Friday night and I've invited him for a drink. He may be posh git but that posh git helped me avoid prison. So you lot can bloody be grateful that he saved my neck so I'm able to drink here with you lot tonight. Comprende?"

"Evening." A strong voice came from behind Gene, who was stood facing his ex-team. _Shit. Did he 'ear that? _

"Evan, got you a pint. Come and sit over 'ere."

"Thanks Gene."

"I believe you've met this lot?" Gene gestured towards the gang.

"Briefly, not since _that _day."

_Of course, _that _day, the day the Price's were blown to kingdom come. _"Ah, Well. This is Ray." Gene nodded towards Ray

Ray gave a grunt in return as Evan said "Hello."

"Chris." Chris held out his hand and shook Evan's.

"How you doing mate?"

"Very well thanks Chris."

"And this is Shaz." Evan looked away from Chris and with a sparkle in his deep brown eye's, met Shaz's.

"Hi Shaz." Evan said with a smile upon his lips.

"Hi Evan." Shaz replied, shooting him a killer smile.

Breaking the gaze, Evan said to them all, "I can't stay long; Alex is at a friend's house, she's coming home at 8."

"How is little Alex?" Shaz asked.

"She's doing really well. Thanks for asking."

"How old is she now?" Chris asked, trying to get involved in the conversation.

"She's nine."

Gene could no longer bear it; what Ray and Shaz had been arguing about.

"'Ave you been to see her yet?"

Evan stopped smiling and looked at Gene who had just taken a large gulp from his pint.

Evan let out a sigh. "Gene. I don't go and see her for my own reasons."

"Don't you even care about her? You two were so _close." _

Evan, now slightly aggravated. "Of course I bloody care about her! I don't think there is anyone here who could care more about her here."

"Then why don't you—"

"Why don't I go and see her? I don't go because she is too much like my little Alex. I know, it's crazy, it's mad, it is even impossible but they _are _the same person. It's like they share their soul. I don't know how and I know I'm a lunatic to think that. So the reason why I don't want to go and see her, it is because I don't want to see her with wires coming out of her. It's not the way I want to remember her. I want to remember the last time I saw her; a beautiful woman in a green dress, full of life and quite obviously in love and she had or still _has_ everything in front of her."

Everyone was gobsmacked by what was just said, even Gene.

"So you weren't shagging her?" Ray broke the silence.

"Bloody hell! Of course I bloody wasn't. There was a time though. She is also so much like Caroline. I _loved_ Caroline with all of my heart. But I soon realised that she was in love," Evan looked at Gene. "and I saw that she wasn't Caroline, she was Alex."

"In love with who?" Chris questioned.

Gene felt his heart race, _don't say. Don't say! _

"It's not my place to say Chris."

"Oh, go on. She's not exactly _here _is she?"

Shaz gave Chris a smack on his arm.

"How can she be the _same_ person though?" Ray asked.

"Luigi! Where's our house rubbish?"

"Coming right up Signor Hunt."

"I'm going to the loo baby." Shaz whispered in Chris's ear.

"Ray, I don't know. I _really _don't know."

Luigi bought the bottles of house rubbish and wine glasses.

"You sound just like her you know. She was always talking bollocks that doesn't make sense." _It would fit in to what she said 'I'm from the future'. And 'my parents died in 1981' and her close relationship with Caroline. And if she and little Alex are the same then , her godfather is—OH IT IS TOO MAD! _

Gene poured out the wine into the glasses. Held his up and encouraged the others to do the same.

"Where's Shaz?"

"She's in the loo."

"Bloody women, take their time don't they!"

"Cheers, To the Alex's?"

"The Alex's." was said in unison.

Evan had a mouthful of his truly awful cheap wine.

"I've got to get going now. We'll have to do this again. Bye."

"Bye." Gene said back.

"See ya." Ray and Chris said before going back to their conversation.

Gene watched Evan walk towards the exit before returning to the acidic wine.

Evan walked past the exit and towards the toilets, of which, Shaz was coming out.

"Shaz."

"Evan?"

"Can I speak to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wondered, where did you put the tapes?"

"Oh, they're at my flat. Why?"

"I need them."

"Oh."

"Urm, can you get them here, or to the station? Without Chris knowing?"

"I—urm."

"Well. When you've found a way of getting them to me, ring this number." Evan gave Shaz his business card. "Don't tell a soul about those tapes."

"OK."

Evan nodded and then walked out of the exit, leaving Shaz stunned and slightly confused – What _was _on those tapes and _why _were they so important? Shaking it off, she put Evan's business card in her bag and made her way back to the table.

"You took your time love. Everything OK?"

Shaz just gave Chris a look.

"I still think he was shagging her." Ray accused.

"Oh for fuck's sake Ray. Were you not listening to him?"

"Yeah, course I was. It's just how can he feel like that if he wasn't shagging her."

"Oh. My. God." Shaz said under her breath as she stood up. "Chris take me home."

"But love—"

"Chris!"

"OK." Shaz walked towards the door. With a shrug of the shoulders and a glance at both Ray and Gene he stood and followed Shaz out of the door.

"Wonder what's up with her."

"Yeah…"

"Look Ray, I told Alex I'd go and see her, and urr, it's getting pretty late."

"Right Boss."

"I'm not your bleeding boss."

"Alright, Alright."

"Sorry, it's just –"

"Are you going then?"

"Yeah." Gene stood up, swayed a little and walked out of Luigi's without a backward glance.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Thank-you to all who have been reading, hope your all enjoying it.

Please leave a review.


	8. Phone calls

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

_Gene was sat at Alex's bedside, his eyes heavy and his colourless face was slightly covered with stubble. Gene ran his fingers through his light brown hair, looking around at anything before settling on the lifeless breathing body. _

"_Can you 'ear me Bols? I 'ope you can._

"_Bolly, you've been stuck inside your own 'ead for a month now; you must be driving your self insane!" _Gene let out a sigh._ "When are you going to wake up? It's 'ell not 'aving you 'ere, I actually miss your psychology babble. _

"_I bring good news, they don't think I shot you deliberately but I'm still suspended until further notice. They 'ave some posh bloke standing in as DCI and another as DI, CID hate the both of them. I've not 'ad a lot to do now I'm not clearing the riddling streets of London scum; visit you nearly everyday, go to Luigi's and catch up with our CID lot. Though Shaz won't look at me and only talks to me when she has to. Ray is taking it hard, 'e doesn't get on with DCI Grant. Can't say that I blame 'im. _

"_You attract a lot of visitors, you know. Sometimes I see Shaz coming out of your room. Chris told me that she thinks you can 'ear 'er talking to you, like you did to 'er when Hollis stabbed 'er. So I'm givin' it a shot, she woke up for you and I'm 'oping that you wake up for me. Luigi comes too, heard him a few times talking to you in Italian, I expect you understand everything that he is saying. _

"_That Evan bloke is a damn good lawyer though. He doesn' come an' see you, won't say why. Did you two end badly or something? Must still care for you if he has 'friends' looking out for you. _

"_Look, it's just a quick visit today Bols. I'll be back later. I'm going to Luigi's tonight. Evan is coming too. I'll see you tomorrow, or perhaps tonight if things finish up early_._" _

------=^_^=------

"Gene? Why are you in my head?" Alex said groggily, eyes still closed.

_Why _are_ you in my head? Why today? Why is today so special? _Alex looked at her clock until the numbers came into focus. _Five thirty three. Great. Might as well get up._

Alex swung her legs round, and placed them on the floor; making her sit in a slumped position. She reached up, stretching her tired body; clicking her back and shoulders, before placing her hands together and cracking her knuckles and fingers. Alex stood up unsteadily, reaching up for a second time before running her fingers through her bed-head hairstyle and rubbing her sleepy hazel eyes. She walked to her door, whilst pulling on her dressing gown opened the door and made her way quietly down to the kitchen.

"Evan?" Alex asked Evan, who was slumped at the kitchen table wearing a brown and yellow pinstripe dressing gown, he was bare foot._ He must be freezing, the heating hasn't come on yet. _

Evan looked up to meet a confused look "Sorry Alex, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep." Alex let out a small yawn.

Evan stood up and embraced her in a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, how could I forget? Merry Christmas Evan."

"Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Oo, cup of tea would be lovely. Thanks." Alex was still scared by the memory of when Chris or Gene used to make her coffee in the morning, seemed to her to be made with what seemed like two tablespoons of coffee instead of two tea spoons.

Evan went over to the kettle as Alex sat at the kitchen table.

"Here." Evan placed her tea in front of her.

"Thanks. Why are you up so early?"

"I too couldn't sleep."

"Oh. What time does Molly usually get up now? Is it still late? Or is it as early as yesterday?"

"No, she is a really heavy sleeper. I now know what you mean about her sleeping as if she were a cat. It's hell to get her up in the morning, when I was looking after her I had to make her a cup of tea and take it up to her to stand any chance of being on time to school. And the weekends! Gosh there was no moving her until at least ten in the morning. But yesterday it was your first day home and Christmas Eve."

"Ahh, yes. Oh, that reminds me, I have to go upstairs and bring down Molly's presents."

Alex took a final sip of her tea, turned out of the kitchen and made her way quietly up stairs to her bedroom.

After retrieving Molly's presents out of her wardrobe, Alex lay down on her bed, already tired from her short walk to the kitchen.

She closed her eyes, wishing for sleep. But nothing. Gene was nowhere to be seen or heard, _back to flaming usual then._ Alex noticed the time _ten-to-bleeding-six_. She sat up a second time and rubbed her eyes; she could see stars in front of them, caused by fast movements which had given Alex a head rush. Alex shut her eyes, in hope that they would go away faster. Alex knew this feeling, she knew that any minute now she was going to be sick and have an awful headache. She got up and ran, making it just in time to vomit into the bowl of her en-suite toilet. _ Ahh shit. Headache! _The nausea subsiding and the headache deepeningAlex went to the sink and washed her face, luckily she didn't have any burst blood vessels under her skin. She closed her eyes and wished her headache to go.

"Bolly? 'Elp me." He sounded if he was standing right behind her. He spoke as if his mouth was filled with water, but Alex knew that voice belonged to Gene.

Opening her eyes she saw in the mirror a flash of a reflection of Gene, covered in blood and dirt. His hair was matted with dry blood, which only emphasised the patch of hair which had been shaved off above his right ear. His mouth, dripping with blood. His eyes were open and looked filled with shock and fear. Alex traced his body with her eyes, his shirt sleeve had been torn and hitched up to the shoulder, and Alex could see the purple bruise forming around the small bloody puncture wound in the crease of his elbow.

"Gene? W-what happened to you?" Alex held her hand up to her mouth, as if to contain a scream. She walked up to him, walked around him, looking at the back of his head she saw that he had been struck, hard. She walked back to face him.

"Bolly?" he managed to stutter out, splattering blood down himself.

"It's OK, Gene, you're going to be OK." Alex walked up to Gene, extended her arm and reached for him. Holding her hand level with his heart, but not touching him, she could feel no heat, she edged closer and closer until she touched him. She kept pushing; hoping to feel the comfort of his body, and to rest her hand on his heartbeat, but her hand just kept going. Her hand pushed through the ghostly image of Gene, gasping the hallucination disappeared, as did her headache.

_What the _hell _is going on?_

Alex exited the bathroom, grabbed the presents off the bed and retreated downstairs.

"Are you OK? You look peaky."

Alex gave a weak smile and shrugged "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't remember the last time I ate." Alex said whilst walking to the bread bin taking out a slice of bread. "Do you want any?"

"Just one slice for me."

----=^_^=-----

Christmas day passed as a blur to Alex, it seemed as though she had never been in a coma. Alex had got Molly a few things but the most important one was a silver heart shaped necklace with the words _I'll always be with you._ Molly hadn't taken it off since the day she got it. Evan had brought her the latest Apple laptop, and Molly had got Evan a new diary to match the brief case he recently bought himself. From Evan and Molly they had bought Alex a spa treatment day and a box filled with sweet smelling bath bombs and skin products. They ate a traditional Christmas dinner, and then had lazed around until bedtime.

In the days following from Christmas, Alex, Evan and Molly had had a few short walks with each other, all with the shared hope of burning off the enormous amount of calories they had eaten in such a short space of time. After breakfast, the day before New Year, Evan suggested that they go for a walk, Molly delighted at the idea, enthusiastically yelled "Yes!"

"Bit keen aren't you Mols?"

"Duh, have you looked outside the window today?"

"No, why?"

"Just look."

Alex did, she saw that the streets had been coated in a soft white blanket of freshly fallen snow.

"Oh. Better wrap up warm then Mols, don't want you to catch a cold. And that goes for you too Evan."

"Are you coming mum?"

"I'm really tired, I think I've done too much walking; don't want to push it."

"Will you be OK if we go Alex? We don't have to, we could just have a snowball fight in the garden instead."

"How about you two go for a walk, I'll go and have a snooze, and when you get back we can have that snowball fight?"

"That's Brilliant Mum." Molly said as she wrapped her arms around Alex.

Alex waved off Molly and Evan before retreating to the comfort of the sofa, warm blanket and a freshly filled hot-water-bottle. She shut her eyes only to remember what Gene looked like, she wondered what _had _happened to him. Just as she had managed to get herself into a light slumber, she heard the annoying ringing of the phone. She opened her eyes and slowly raised herself from the sofa.

Groggily, Alex answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Evan there?"

"Sorry he isn't at the moment."

"Ah, OK. Who _am_ I speaking to?"

"Alex Drake, his Goddaughter."

"Alex Drake?"

"That's me, may I take a message? Name?"

"It's all right, I'll ring his mobile."

"OK, bye."

"Bye Alex."

_Odd, who was that? They must know him well if they have his mobile number, and to call when he is off work… strange. _

Alex went to the kitchen, still a little confused, made herself a cup of hot chocolate and went back to her sofa.

----=^_^=----

"Shush, Scrap, I think your mum is asleep, don't wake her."

"Okay."

"I'm not asleep, how was your walk?"

"It was great, we had a snowball fight on the way home; that's why we're a little late."

"That's fine."

"Oh Evan, someone rang for you."

Evan looked up, "Oh?"

"Yeah, wouldn't leave a message and didn't tell me his name. I figured he must be a friend, he said he would try you on your mobile."

"Oh right, thanks Alex."

Alex just smiled.

"Still up for that snowball fight Mols?" Alex asked her red-faced daughter.

"Yeah! Definitely."

"OK, just let me go and put some warmer clothes on. You should change too, you look a little wet."

----=^_^=----

"Really, you don't have to come."

"You're my Mum and I want to know if you're OK."

Alex gave Molly a tight, reassuring hug, before they left the house and Evan drove them to the hospital.

The day before New Year's Eve, Alex had a hospital appointment. Evan and Molly insisted that they went to the hospital with her, even though they knew the day would involve numerous hours of sitting around waiting.

"Ms Drake?" asked Steve, her neurologist.

"Yes? And call me Alex."

"How have you been Alex? Any headaches? Feeling nauseous? Trouble sleeping?"

"Urm." _Should I say? could be something. _ "Well. Christmas Eve, I had a glass of wine. Doctor Smith and yourself said that a glass of wine should be fine?"

"I did, what happened?"

"Well that night, I dreamt, I woke up and couldn't remember the dream." She lied. "So I went downstairs--, anyway I when I returned upstairs I lay down on my bed but couldn't sleep. I sat up really quickly and I could see dots in front of my eyes and I had to run to the bathroom, and I vomited and then I had the most awful headache. I splashed my face with water and both the nauseous feeling and the headache disappeared." _If I then told you that I saw a man standing behind me in my bathroom covered in blood you'd have me sectioned. _

"Hum, that is most odd. But that is what today is for. We will find out if there is anything medically wrong with you or whether it was just a reaction to the alcohol."

"OK." Alex smiled and let out a nervous laugh.

"I would like to talk to you about your head injuries, I know we have discussed this several times before, but I need to be sure that you and I know what is happening." Alex nodded and Steve continued. "As you are aware, you were shot in the head on July 17th 2008 and you were in a coma until December 5th 2008. After the bullet was removed by your surgeon Doctor Kavanagh, we were able to see the extent of your head injury. The bullet had not penetrated your brain, so you did not suffer from any serious brain damage. The shock and sheer force of the bullet entering your skull caused some minor bleeds in your brain. These bleeds were very easily stopped as you were sedated, so strong drugs could be used. If you had been awake and taking these drugs you would have experienced feeling very faint at times." Alex thought back to all of the times she had almost fainted in 1982. Steve just watched her as she processed all of her thoughts. "After we removed the bullet, you caught an infection. We tried to beat the infection with different strengths of the drugs, of which 50mls was the max. When 10mls had no affect, we increased the dosage, there still was no affect. We all thought that this was it, and that an infection was going to finish you, but you fought and won." Steve paused as if to allow a question.

But Alex couldn't think of one for a while. "Will there be any lasting damage to my brain?"

"That is why your here today, to get a clear CT scan. We have done them before, but we need to have regular ones to monitor you. Every case is different, but yours by far is the most peculiar."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, Alex. In all of my years of being a neurologist, I have had to remove a number of bullets from brains. Some cases like yours; the bullet not actually penetrating, and others with the bullet in the brain. But yours, it's like your coma never happened, it's as if it was just a very long sleep. And when we took blood for a blood test, it was very rich, it was textbook blood, synthetic. Your 'condition' lets call it, I did research on what makes your 'condition' so peculiar. In 2006, a man was hit by a car, he too was in a coma for several months before waking up, he had no visible sign of trauma, no scars etc, but he had damage to his nervous system. Also, another man, was brought in, we are unsure of how he was in a coma, the person who brought him in told us his name, but that was it. He died, actually he died the same day you woke up. You are connected to these other cases, somehow. I don't know how, but you are. Very strange. Anyway, shall we go for that CT scan?"

"No, I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. It is just strange that you have virtually nothing wrong with you. The only obvious thing which suggests that you have been shot is that tiny scar on your head."

"Oh."

"Ready?"

"Yes." Alex put on a fake smile _Sam Tyler didn't need to have therapy either. He wasn't treated for his nerve damage. In his file, it just says 'irreparable nerve damage, caused by car accident'. Was he the case in 2006? And who was the other? He was in the same hospital as me, after me… Summers? Martin Summers? He said that he was in the room next to mine, on the day I woke up, I saw a body being wheeled past. Was that him?_

"Wait." Alex's voice slightly panicked.

"What is it?"

"The man, the one who died, the one with similarities to me?" Steve nodded "Was his name Martin Summers?"

"I can't discuss it with you. And it was just a thought. And I will _not _discuss it any further.

Steve walked off, Alex followed.

----=^__^=---

After Alex's CT scan, Alex had to wait whilst the results were processed and analysed. In that time Alex spent drinking tea with Molly and Evan.

"Everything OK?" asked Evan.

"Yes, everything is fine. They are actually really surprised at how well I'm doing. He said and I quote 'you are the strangest case I've heard of, let alone dealt with'." At this Evan coughed, almost splattering his coffee out of his mouth and onto the table.

"Are _you _OK Evan?" Alex asked

"Yeah." Evan pointed to the cup of coffee, "It's hot, sorry. Carry on."

"Well, so Steve is really amazed at my progress."

"So, you're not going to suddenly slip into another coma?" asked a concerned Molly.

"I don't know, I shouldn't think so." _But what about those images of Gene? He is getting stronger, I see more of him now, and does that mean that I am getting weaker in 2008 and stronger in 1982? _ "We'll find out when the results from the CT come back."

"Ms Drake?"

"Alex, call me Alex."

"Alex then, the results are back. Would you like to follow me to my office?"

Alex got up and planted kisses on Molly and Evan's cheeks.

"Moment of truth, see you later." Alex started to follow Steve, but turned back to see the face of a terrified little girl. She blew Molly a kiss, just like she had done on the day she was shot. Molly jumped up to catch it, as she did so her face gave a little smile.

"Right."

"Is everything OK? I-"

"Yes actually, I don't think I've seen a brain quite so. Well _normal_."

"Oh, well that's _good? _Right?"

"Yeah, it's very good."

"I can't see anything else I need to test you for, so you can go home. Come back if you have _any _problems and I mean _any." _

"I will. I've just got one question."

"Fire away."

"When will I be able to return to work?"

"Work?! Not for a while, we are not even in a position to be discussing that possibility _yet." _

"OK, I was just wondering"

"I'll walk you back to where your family is waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Alex and Steve walked side by side to the hospital café where Molly and Evan waited.

"Thank you, Steve." Alex gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So? Good news?"

"Oh Evan, the best. I'm fine. Everything is OK."

The drive back to Evan's was a quiet one, each stuck inside their thoughts.

_If I don't go back to 1982, I wonder if Gene will find the letter I wrote to him before I left. Where did I put it? _ Alex sat bolt upright, which got looks of Evan and Molly, but they didn't say anything. _The letter is in the box where I keep my t-. TAPES! Oh NO. The tapes. Shit. If he finds the tapes, will he listen to them? If he does he will hate me for sure, the ones from the beginning, I hated him then. _Alex winced at the memory of doing her tapes, and at the horrendous things she called Gene.

"Alex?" Evan asked.

"We're home." Alex looked around they were parked in Evan's garage.

"Oh." She had been so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed arriving home.

Evan opened the door quickly, and picked up the ringing phone, as Alex and Molly made their way into the house.

"Hello?" … "Wait just a moment." Evan took the phone into the dining room and shut the door.

"Mols, I think we should make some lunch. Why don't you turn the oven on?"

"What are we having?"

"Urm, you choose."

Molly went through to the kitchen. Alex knew she shouldn't do this, but she was a Detective Inspector, it was her _duty _to find out what was going on. _Was the person on the phone the same one who rang a few days ago? I must find out. _Alex placed her ear to the door.

"Yeah, I think it's started." … "She looked a bit like-" … "Yes, just like that."

_What? Are they talking about _me?

"Yes, we should meet, maybe in a few days?" … "Sounds good"… "OK, Bye."

Alex made a rush for the kitchen; she didn't want Evan to know that she was listening to his, quite obviously _private _conversation. She knew that Evan got particularly stressed and cross about people listening to his phone calls. When she was twelve, Evan was acting weirdly; he was having lengthy conversations, going out for 'meetings' and staying late at 'work'. She wanted to know who it was so badly, that one day; she picked up the upstairs phone. She attempted to listen to the conversation. But in the height of summer, her hay fever deeply set in, she sneezed into the phone before hearing anyone speak. Scared, she slammed the phone down on the cradle and ran to her room. But it was too late, Evan knew. She was grounded for a week, bedroom bound. Evan didn't have any phone calls after that, no late nights at the office and no meetings. Alex always wondered who was on the phone to Evan, Alex thought that it could have been a woman, but she could never understand why Evan hadn't brought her to meet Alex…

"What are we having then Mols?" Asked a slightly flustered Alex.

"I thought about doing roast potatoes, with carrots and broccoli and making a mushroom quiche to go with it. I can't stand the sight of salad any more."

"I know what you mean Mols. That is a lovely idea. Shall we make the pastry then?"

The afternoon had a somewhat idyllic atmosphere. They had made the lunch together, Alex and Molly made the quiche whist Evan made his famous roast potatoes; cut into quarters, bathed in chilli oil with bunches of rosemary and thyme before being put into the oven to smoulder for as long as possible. Molly didn't have a care in the world now that her mum had woken up. Alex on the other hand, her troubles had just started;

----=^_^=----

"Three. Two. One. ZERO. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted Alex, Molly and Evan as their champagne glasses chinked. Followed by the kissing of each other's cheeks.

"I'll be sad to see you two go! It has been really great having you both here."

"Were not exactly a million miles away are we? It's only a five minute drive or a twenty minute walk."

"I know, but it is not the same is it?"

"You can come and visit whenever you want Evan."

"Thanks you two. Now, I think it is bedtime." He said as he watched Alex and Molly yawn in unison.

* * *

TBC...

* * *


	9. Cop Killer?

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Where the 'ell am I?"

"You're in hospital, you were found late last night."

Gene rubbed his forehead. "What the fuck happened to me?"

"You have a head injury to the back of your skull, that would have knocked you out completely. Then they ripped out one of your teeth, took about a pint of blood and then smashed a bottle over you head. And for some reason, cut a chunk of hair off."

"Why can't I feel any of this?"

"You have a lot of pain killers in your system."

"When can I get out of 'ere?"

"I think I will keep you overnight, your head injury is nasty."

"Well, I think I'm going to discharge myself. Get me the papers."

"I don't think-"

"I've 'ad far worse than this. GET THE DAMN PAPERS!"

"As you wish."

Gene filled out the papers, finding it ever increasingly difficult as the pain killers wore off and the severity of his injuries made themselves known.

"If you are going to do this alone, I advise that you take these, two every hour. Don't drink alcohol. Don't take any other pain medication." The doctor handed over a tube of pills. "Where are you going now?"

"I am going to be in long-term intensive care ward. With Alex Drake. All day."

"Right, if you feel nauseous, dizzy or if the pain gets too much, go to the desk and ask for 'Doctor Tennant'."

"OK."

"Fine, you can go."

Gene made his way to where Alex was, taking two of the pills as he walked.

"Right Bolly-Knickers, last night, some crazy pissed up wanker hit me over the 'ead. Took my tooth! What twisted sick bastard takes people's teeth? Do you know what else they took? Blood. They took a pint of the Gene Genie's blood. Sick. Twisted. WANKER!"

"Well, when I was unconscious, I saw you. You were fine, you were awake. You were wearing pyjamas and splashing your face with cold water. You saw me too, you came up to me, tried to put your hand on my heart like you did on the first day I met you. I couldn't feel it; it felt like your hand was going through me. Crazy 'ey. I think that was the first time I saw you without your make up on. Now that I've seen you alive and well without slap; even though it was a dream, you didn't look half bad. You don't have any slap on now, but you're not you now are you? You're just a shell; your mind is elsewhere."

----=^_^=----

"Bloody_ 'ell. _Guv, what the _'ell _'appened to you?" Ray asked early Monday evening at the usual CID haunt.

"Raymondo, I have no soddin' idea. Goin' t' buy me a drink then?"

"Yeah, alrigh'"

Gene moved from the bar to sit with Ray, Chris and Shaz.

"Blimey, are you alrigh'?"

"Shaz, I'm fandabidozi."

"Guv, you must have some idea of how that happened to you."

"Well Chris, after I left 'ere Friday night, I couldn't exactly drive home. So I walked. Woke up in 'ospital Saturday afternoon."

"We all thought that you would be with Drake." Chris replied.

Gene grunted. "I know you lot are doin' different cases at the moment, but- I need you to catch this sick, twisted _bastard. _If 'e will do this." Gene pointed to his face. "To _me, _'e will do it to anyone."

A chorus of "Yes Guv." Ringed through Luigi's.

"I'm _not _your 'Guv'."

"When are you coming back? DCI Grant and that DI Bolton are serious wankers."

"I don't know, do I?"

The rest of the evening passed by idly, Gene only saying the bare minimum. He didn't stay late; Evan had offered to pick him up from Luigi's to talk to him about his suspension.

"Evening all." Evan glanced at Gene, but didn't ask what had happened to his face.

Evan received a cold grunt from all. Evan looked at Shaz as if to say 'have you got them yet?' Shaz gave a slight shake of her head.

"Do you wan' a drink, or- shall we just go?"

"We've got lots to do."

"Righ' you lot, enjoy the rest of your shitty evenin'. I'm off."

Once outside Luigi's Evan asked about Gene's injuries, but received the same answer Gene had given the CID lot.

----=^_^=----

Once through the door, Evan took his jacket off and hung it in the cloakroom, before disappearing into the dining room.

"Would you like a whisky?" Evan asked through the open door

"Yeah. Thanks." Gene replied as he took of his jacket. Noticing the small child's shoes and the pink coat in the cloakroom. "Where's little Alex?"

"She is at a friend's house, I'll pick her up in about an hour."

"Oh." Evan handed Gene his whiskey. "Thanks." _Why is she never here when I come? _

"Right, shall we get your job back?"

"Yeah, I need somethin' else to do apar' from talk to Alex and sit in Luigi's."

"I looked into your police record; it appears that a similar situation happened in 1973, is that correct?"

"It wasn't me, but, yeah. Similar."

"I know it wasn't you. Trouble seems to be attracted to you." Evan moved his eyes over Gene's injuries. Gene moved his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Has the superintendent contacted you at all?"

"Haven' heard anythin' since I was formally suspended."

"OK. Tomorrow morning I will ring Superintendant Lewis and arrange a meeting. It can't be too soon though, you need to look… well your face needs time to heal."

"It isn' that bad."

"Have you seen yourself?"

"Oh, I see what you mean."

"I'm going to go an pick up Alex now, we can talk more about this when I get back."

"Is that OK? Won't you want to talk to little Alex?"

"No, she will be tired. I'll put her straight to bed."

"Well, if that's the plan then."

"Help yourself to tea, coffee. More whiskey if you like. There are things in the fridge, if you're hungry."

"Thanks, see you in a bit then."

"We should be back in half an hour or so."

"All righ'."

Evan left to get little Alex from her friend's house, leaving Gene alone to explore the house.

_There is somethin' more to Evan. More than 'e is lettin' on. 'E got me off the murder charge. But why is 'e going out of 'is way to 'elp me? _ Gene refilled his empty glass with whiskey before having a look round for more information. _Dining room, nothing will be in 'ere, he will need a place where little Alex can't find whatever 'e is 'iding. The study, posh bloke like Evan will 'ave a study. _Gene made his way up the stairs, taking a left at the landing. _Not there, the bog and Evan's room. _Gene walked past the stairs, and continued down the right of the corridor. _Spare room, nothing in here, just a bed. Next room will be little Alex's. _Gene opened the door. _Yeah, her room, too pink to be anything else. Which makes, this room, the study. _Gene went for the handle, expecting it to be locked, but to his surprise it wasn't. _Could 'ave forgot? Or maybe 'e doesn' want little Alex thinking there is anythin' to be curious about. If Alex had found a locked door when she was a kid, I'm sure she would have opened it. _Gene stepped over the threshold and into the study, turning the light switch on in the process. _Desk. _Gene rifled through the few loose sheets of paper on the desk, nothing of any importance. Moving to the three draws, finding them to be locked. _A man has his secrets. Must be a key somewhere around here. _He looked in the red metal stationary pot. _Keys! _Turning the key surely in the lock and hearing the satisfying _click _of the draw releasing its secrets. He looked through, but found nothing; only papers which served little importance to him. _Shit maybe Evan is an all right bloke. _ Gene knew he didn't have long before they got back; he put the papers he had removed back into the draw and locked it, returning the keys back to the original location. Before turning the light off and exiting the room with haste, he made sure everything was returned to its original estate. Gene quickly returned to the dining room, pouring himself yet more whiskey, he sat and waited.

"Alex you are going straight to bed."

"But I don't want to!"

"Alex, you have just been to your friend's house and now you need to go to bed." Gene got up from the sofa and walked into the door way. "You have school tomorrow. We don't want you falling asleep in your lessons tomorrow do we?"

"No, but-"

"Alex."

"I'm not tired."

"Your pyjamas are on your bed. Read a book if you are not tired, I will come up and check on you in a bit."

Gene moved, squeaking the door by mistake. He could now see Alex and Evan. Evan was on his knees looking the little girl in the eye. _God she looks like Alex._

"Who's here Evan?" Alex looked around, her eyes dilated when she saw Gene, as did Gene's. Their eyes transfixed, Gene could see that she was analysing him, her eyes were slightly squinted, and a small crease in her forehead had formed. _Just like Alex. I can now understand where Evan was coming from in the pub; little Alex and big Alex_ are_ similar. Both stubborn as anythin', even down to the way they look when thinking'._

"He is a friend of mine. Now, off to bed."

Objectively Alex looked at Evan but did as she was told.

She gave Evan a hug and a kiss and said 'goodnight'. Alex turned back to Gene and wished him a goodnight, to which he replied "yeah, you too. Don't you let those bedbugs bite you." This made her giggle.

"Do you want another whiskey?"

"Nah, I won'. I'm goin' to 'ead off, actually. I'm knackered."

"Oh, all right then, I'll give you a ring when I have the meeting then."

"Yeah, thanks."

Gene left, it was only eight, he'd barely been there an hour and a half. The long walk home allowed Gene to think about what he had just seen. _Can they be the _same _person? Was Alex tellin' the truth when she said 'I'm from the future'? _

----=^_^=----

The next day, Gene awoke early. Quickly getting showered and dressed before leaving his house for the hospital. Morning visiting hours were from eight until ten, Gene usually got himself there at nine, and stayed until they chucked him out. Today was different; today he needed to ask Alex about _that _day, the day she told him 'the truth'.

"'ello Alex." He waited for the heart monitor to blip out of sync before continuing. The heart beat monitor blipped, it quite often did this when Gene talked to her. Somehow Gene knew that when her heart did this, it meant that she could hear him.

"I went t' Evan's last night, 'e is going t' try and get my job back. I need somethin' t' do when it isn't visitin' hours." Gene watched Alex's heart beeping calmly on the scene, and listening to her steady breathing.

"Listen Bols, last night, at Evan's, I saw little Alex." The quite sound of Alex's breathing stopped for a split second, before starting again. "She looks a lot like Caroline Price, but she looks similar t' you too, same eyes and the same thinking' line in your forehead. Evan knows something, more than he is letting on. 'E said in the pub that you and little Alex were the _same _person, how?" Gene paused fore breath "What did you mean, when you said 'I'm from the future?'? Of all of your cryptic nonsense that you have told me, that was the weirdest thing I 'ave 'eard you say."

"I'm not goin' t' get any answers out of you today, am I?" The image of Alex's heartbeat fluctuated on the screen, more than it ever had done.

"Gene." It was a soft whisper, but loud enough for it to be heard. _Did she just speak? She is waking up. SHE'S WAKING UP! _ Alex's heart beat continued to race out of sync. Gene ran out into the corridor, shouting at the top of his voice for the nurses.

"Sir, calm down. What on _earth _is going on?"

"She's wakin' up! ALEX DRAKE! She's wakin' up."

Several nurses ran into where Alex was, others darted off in different directions in search of doctors. Other nurses asked him what had happened.

"What happened?"

"I was talking to 'er, and 'er 'eart monitor was beeping out of sync and really fast. She said my name. She said 'Gene'."

Two doctors ran into see Alex, Gene stood in the door way and watched as prodded and poked her.

Her heart monitor stopped beeping all over the place and returned to normal, the doctors and nurses looked at each other, and then at Gene.

"Is she all righ'? What happened?" Gene asked in a rushed panicked tone.

"She's still in a coma. This is by far the weirdest thing I have come across in a long time."

"So she wasn't wakin' up?"

"I don't know. Tell me exactly what happened."

Gene told the doctors exactly what happened, just like he had told the nurses.

"What you were talking to her about, would it have meant a great deal to her?"

"I think so."

"You can stay."

"What?"

"It's by far the strangest type of medication I have prescribed to one of my patients, but obviously she is responding to you. She was so close to waking, you are the person who will wake her."

Gene was allowed unlimited access to Alex, which was by brilliant as far as Gene, could tell. The rest of the day, Gene spent at Alex's bedside, coaxing her to awake, but she didn't. Her heart didn't even blip when he spoke to her. When Gene decided to call it a day, he went the desk, there were three nurses there, Gene recognised two of them from this morning.

"'ello."

"Yes? Do you need something."

"Yeah, I need to know if Alex 'as 'ad any visitors by the name of Molly Drake."

"Molly Drake? Relative of Alex? You are not a family member, I can't disclose that information."

"Would you if I was a DCI?"

"Well, yes."

"Well 'and over those records, I'm DCI Gene Hunt."

"Do you have your warrant card, Mr Hunt?"

"No."

"Well when you have it, I will happily hand them over to you."

"Can't you just tell me whether Molly Drake has visited? She's her daughter, just twelve years old. Alex, trusts me, why else would she say my name, and nearly wake up?"

"That is a good point, but I cannot let you have access to that information. Sorry."

Gene didn't say anything else, just walked out of the hospital.

----=^_^=----

About a week later, Gene was sat on his sofa, drinking whisky. He had just got back from the hospital, he hadn't asked whether or not Molly had visited Alex, he knew that the answer would be denied to him. Gene's phone started to ring. _Who the bloody 'ell is that?_

"'Ello?"

"Gene, it's Evan."

"Righ'."

"Is it all right if I come over?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, I'll be there in ten."

In a little less than ten minutes Evan had arrived.

"I've got a meeting with Superintendant Lewis."

"That's great. When?"

"A week on Thursday."

"Thursday."

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, no problem. I just thought it would be longer."

"You're a good copper Gene. They know that."

Gene nodded.

"I'll see you a week on Friday then, I'll pick you up. Is eleven all right?"

"Yeah, see you then."

"Bye."

"Before you go." Evan stopped and looked at Gene. "Did Alex ever mention her daughter Molly to you?"

"Urm, maybe once or twice. Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure if she knows that 'er Mum is in a coma. I don't know if she 'as visited her. Did Alex say where Molly is?"

"She just told me that Molly was a long way away and she couldn't see her."

"Same bloody answer she gave me."

"I'll ask around, someone may know something. Where did she come from, before joining you?"

"I never got a chance to read her file, never needed to."

"OK, I'll ask around. Maybe you could get one of your colleagues to check or wait until you're DCI."

"Thanks Evan."

"No problem, bye."

----=^_^=----

"Mr Hunt, the Super is ready to see you now." Said a young WPC.

"OK, Gene, just speak when spoken to."

The young WPC lead Evan and Gene towards the Super's office, she told them to wait as she informed him that they were here.

Superintendent Lewis was a burly man, with long brown sideburns and a balding head.

"Mr. White, good to see you again. Mr Hunt." Lewis shook them both by the hand. "If you would follow me, the board have expressed an interest in our meeting and have sent the usual staff to assess the situation." Gene gave a sideways glance at Evan; Evan just gave him a reassuring nod.

When they got to the meeting room, several board members were already seated. Others were pouring tea and coffee.

"Mr Hunt and his lawyer, Mr White, are here. Shall we get stated then?"

The meeting lasted for what seemed like hours. Gene had to tell the same story of the events leading up to the events of Alex's shooting and the shooting itself. All of which brought painful memories back to Gene. Gene was surprised to learn that his case had been looked at very closely already, and it was in the late stages of development, which meant that, if they liked what he said, he could return to being DCI Gene Hunt very soon.

"Thank you Mr Hunt, Mr White. We will discuss a suitable course of action, you will hear from us either later on today, or Monday at the latest."

"Thank you Sir."

----=^_^=----

Even drove Gene back to his house, accepting the offer of coming in, but not for long; he had to pick Alex up from school.

"Thanks Evan."

"You don't need to thank me Gene."

"Very well, I won't."

"I asked around, no one has a record of Alex's daughter Molly."

"Oh, why would that be then?"

"Looking for Molly, meant looking into Alex's background."

"And?"

"She doesn't have one."

"What? How?"

"The only record of her is the police notes written by Supermac. No transfer papers available, it is as if she appeared out of thin air."

"How did you get this file?"

"I'm a lawyer Gene. I know how to get what I want."

Evan left, leaving Gene with the file.

----=^_^=----

"Bolly, I am back to being your 'Guv'. I am DCI Gene Hunt. 'ow could you appear out of thin air? Why don't you 'ave a background? Who are you 'iding from Alex? Of all the people I have met, you strike me to be among the bravest. You put yourself in 'arm's way, going off by yourself, talking to psychos. Always managing to get a gun pointing at you. You're not a runner Alex, you're a fighter. You need to fight and wake up. You need to fight so you can see your Molly again."

At the front desk, Gene flashed his warrant card.

"I'm DCI Gene Hunt, I want to know if a young girl called Molly Drake has come to see her mum?" The woman behind the desk looked at him. "Come on love, I 'aven't got all day." Gene watched as she flipped through the visitors' log.

"No, no one by the name of Molly Drake has been to see Ms Drake."

_Where the 'ell is she then?_

----=^_^=----

Within the month Gene was back as acting DCI, everything was almost back to reality, but the only problem was that DI Bolton. DI Bolton was a slimy looking man; he was also short and had a very large beer belly. His dark grey hair was thinning and it was slicked back with gel. Even though he was nearing his fifties, he still had acne like skin. His eyes were rodent like, and black framed by a pair of horned rimmed green glasses. But to everyone's misfortune, he was there to stay, at least until DI Drake awoke.

The Operation Rose case had been handed over to special branch; it had affected the Fenchurch East CID too much. The cases they had taken on over the past seven weeks had served little importance, nothing major. CID had been put on typing up old hand written case files and re-filing old cases. Everyone was glad to have Gene back as 'the Guv', even Shaz.

"Guv?"

"Raymondo, what is it?"

Ray was holding a box, which he handed to Gene.

"Guv, this is DI Drake's stuff, it has been under my desk since Bolton turned up. I didn't know what to do with it."

"Give it 'ere then." Ray plonked the box on Gene's desk, and stood as Gene began to open it. " 'Aven't you got typing to do?"

"Yes Guv."

Gene looked into the box, it had everything which used to be in her desk, he looked through it, name plate, notepad, notes, diary. The note in the pad read 'I'll see you tonight.' _Who the 'ell is Boris Johnson. _Gene flipped trough the other things in the notepad, written in Shaz's handwriting, were smutty things that someone would like to do with DI Drake. He opened his office door, still holding the note.

"Does anyone know who Boris Johnson is?" Gene looked around, his eyes meeting confused looks. "Anyone?"

"He sent her flowers." Shaz said nervously.

"Well, I think we need a chat." Gene held his door open; Shaz slowly walked through Gene followed her in, sitting in his chair. Shaz remained stood in the door way. "Sit down then, I don't bite." Shaz nervously smiled. "Who is this Boris bloke then?"

"He sent DI Drake roses."

"Roses?" _Operation Rose? _

"Yeah. Quite a few times if I remember."

"When did this all start?"

"I think it was when everything started. When that copper was found in the Soho."

"That was months and months ago."

"Yeah I know."

"Righ'. Where did he leave them?"

"On her desk. You must have noticed all of the red rose petals. When I asked about them, she was saying that they were from nobody, but as she said it she looked terrified."

"Did anyone ever see this Boris?"

"No, Viv delivered the bouquet of flowers. But when she asked who delivered them, he said they were left at the front desk."

"What did she do with them?"

"She threw them in the bin."

"Thanks Shaz, you have been a real 'elp."

"It's fine."

"Shaz, before you go, explain this." Gene gave her the notepad.

Shaz's eyes read what was written by her own hand, the memories flooding back to her. "They were messages left for DI Drake when she put her number up on posters around CID."

"Why did she do that?"

"Don't know Guv."

"Thanks again Shaz."

Shaz left and Gene continued to go through Alex's box. But he found nothing of importance. He put the box under his desk, and left it there. Gene looked up at the clock. _Eleven o'fuckin' clock. _

The CID doors were flung open by Viv.

"Guv. Guv. You need to see this."

"What is it Viv?"

"In your office."

Viv followed Gene through his office door.

"The forensics are back with the gun that was used to shoot PC Summers."

"About bloody time."

"All forensics were being used by special branch with Operation Rose."

"Oh, right, carry on."

"They have the finger prints, and urm, you're not going like this."

"Spit it out then!"

"Drake."

"What?"

"The prints belonged to DI Drake."

"No. DI DRAKE IS NOT A COP KILLER! CHECK AGAIN! Get them to check again."

"They have."

"Get out."

"Yes Guv."

Gene looked out of his office door, looking into the eyes of which made CID. The look of shock spread across everyone's face. _Right, Right. Right. _Gene walked out of his door, slamming it behind him.

"You lot find out everything about PC Martin Summers."

"Yes Guv." rang through CID. But Gene had already made his way out of Fenchurch East and was heading towards Alex's flat.

_Drake 'ated PC Summers, not enough to kill him. Wouldn't kill anyone. Why are 'er prints on the gun? What has this stupid post mouthy tart got herself into?!_

"LUIGI! Get your arse over here pronto!"

"Signor Hunt. What is it?"

"Key. Give me the key to Drake's flat."

"What's happening? Is she awake?"

"She is bloody lucky to be in that coma Luigi. She is in deep shit! Now get me that bloody key!"

"I'll just get it." Luigi hurried off to get the key.

"I don't 'ear you moving, move quicker!"

"I'm coming."

"Come faster!"

Luigi came running from the back, holding a set of assorted keys.

"Here."

Gene ran up to Alex's flat, swiftly opening the door. _Why am I here? What could possibly be here? _Gene didn't know where to start; he just stood in the door way looking in at the empty shell of Alex's flat. He walked through to Alex's living room, and sat on the sofa he often slept on. Looking around he saw an empty glass of red wine, and half empty bottle of wine next to it. Her boots aimlessly chucked next to the sofa. Gene walked through to the Kitchen, where left on the table was a plate dusted with crumbs and a cup, which he presumed was tea, her last cup of tea. Gene looked through the kitchen cupboards; finding nothing, he looked in the fridge _why she would hide things in a bleeding fridge is beyond me;_ finding nothing but a nasty smell, slamming the door shut he continued to search the kitchen, but nothing. Almost at the point of giving up, Gene looked into the bin, seeing a rose on top. The wilted rose had lost its stunning redness and romantic aurora; it was now a crusty brown twig with wizened brown petals. _Boris Johnson. _Gene continued to rifle through Alex's belongings for the next hour, not finding anything. Nothing to suggest that she shot PC Summers.

"Ah, Mr Hunt, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well. What did you find?"

"Nothing, I found nothing."

"I don't understand Mr Hunt, you were looking for _nothing?"_

"Yes. Now, I wonder if you can 'elp me."

"What is it Mr Hunt?"

"'Ave you seen a man go into Alex's flat?"

"When?"

"Anytime."

"The man with the red braces last year. That young lawyer you call Evan and yourself, obviously."

"Right, what about a man called Boris Johnson?"

"I don't know names."

"Let me rephrase the question. Have you seen anyone else?"

"A few times when the restaurant is closed I see a wisp of a long black coat; I thought it was you."

"Me? Why would I be sneaking around closed restaurants?"

"He was your height, mid fifties, same hair colour, and black coat with leather gloves to match. I would have thought you would have known that."

"Why would you say that?"

"He came here, about six months ago, when you had solved the Drake case."

"How do you know that about the case?"

"I know more than you think I know."

"So 'e was 'ere."

"Here."

"Thank you Luigi. Great 'elp."

"Anytime signor Hunt."

"Right."

Gene walked back into a busy CID, everyone looking into the background of PC Summers.

"Right, you lot. I need to know everything on Boris Johnson."

Gene walked out to Viv.

"Viv, do you remember a man called Boris Johnson?"

"Rings a bell, who is he?"

"He was the one sending DI Drake roses and secret messages."

"Oh, yes."

"What did he look like?"

"Mid-fifties, your height, long black coat."

"Thanks Viv."

Gene wandered back to his den, pouring himself a whiskey. _If_ _Boris Johnson was the man I saw in Luigi's all those months ago then that man was the same man I shot, his name was Summers. _

"Guv." Ray tumbled through the door.

"Found anything?"

"Got the autopsy report for PC Summers."

"Give it 'ere then."

Ray handed over the brown file before leaving.

'_Summers, Martin. Date of Death between late hours of 17__/ 05/ 1982 early hours of 19/05/1982. Exact time of death can not be determined due to the decaying process of the body in concrete. Cause of death is a gunshot wound to the head, would have died instantly. No signs of a struggle. _Looking around his office and then at the floor, his eyes catching the box of Alex's stuff. Gene picked up the box and picked out the diary. Looking where she was on the May 18th. _Please be nothing._

_May 18__th__, meeting with Summers, 10pm. _

_Summers wasn't in on the 19__th__._ Gene looked at the clock, six, lunch time.

"Right, get your selves to Luigi's. I need a drink."

The rest of the team when to Luigi's, leaving Gene alone. He read the words again '_May 18__th__, meeting with Summers, 10pm.'_Gene put the diary in his jacket pocket, took his last swig of whiskey and left for the hospital.

----=^_^=----

"You know Bolls? You've got yourself in to deep shit. Who is this _Boris Johnson? _Hey? What about Summers, that old guy?

"They're the same, aren't they? Martin Summers and Boris Johnson are the same, the same person acting under two names. How can there be two Martin Summers? Common enough name I suppose."

---=^_^=---

The next morning, Gene arrived at CID earlier than anyone else. He didn't have anything to do here, but it was better to pretend to do something, than do nothing at home. It was nine a.m. before Shaz and Chris walked through the CID doors, holding hands. Gene looked up at them and nodded, Chris sat at his desk and Shaz wandered off into the kitchen, making herself, Chris and Gene a cup of tea.

"Guv made you a cuppa."

"Thanks Shaz."

"Guv, ma'am wouldn't kill anyone. Would she?"

"That's what we are doing now, finding answers. But I don't think she 'as enough balls to kill anyone."

Shaz walked out and sat at her desk, she fiddled around with the numerous papers but the ringing telephone stopped her.

"Hello."

"Hello Shaz." Said Evan.

"I haven't got them; do you need the letters as well?"

"Letters?"

"DI Drake left us all letters, she said that if she was to leave, we were to read them."

"Do what you like with the letters, I don't need them."

"OK, I can bring you the tapes today, meet me outside my flat in an hour's time."

"Yeah, OK."

The phone line went dead, Shaz put it down. Stood and went to Chris.

"Chris, I need to go do something, I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No you're all right, I'll be back soon babes."

Shaz walked out of CID.

"'Ere Guv, look at this."

"What is it Raymondo?"

"I've found Boris Johnson."

"Go get 'im then. And take DI Bolton with you."

"'E's not 'ere"

"Well take Chris instead."

_Where the Hell is DI Bolton? Viv will know. _

"Viv?"

"Yes Guv?"

"Where is DI Bolton?"

"He just got of the phone, ate something dodgy, can't come in."

"Right."

---=^_^=---

Shaz was back at her flat, Evan was due any minute now. She had removed the letters from the box of tapes and put them in her bag. All she had to do now was hand over the box.

_Knock knock. _

"Even, Hi. Come in."

"Listen Shaz, I'm sorry that I was short with you on the phone. I just need to know that the tapes are safe."

"Who's after them?"

"I don't think anyone is; I just don't want anyone to hear them."

"What could possibly be on them? I know they're not music."

"I don't know, but I know Alex wanted them safe. I went over to her flat a few times and she made a point of hiding the tapes which were left out. I just want to continue to do that. If she was hiding them, she was hiding them for a reason."

"Well here they are." Shaz handed over the box of numerous tapes.

"Blimey, that is a lot of tapes. I wondered why you were finding it difficult to bring them in."

"Yeah, well, you have them now."

"Listen, when Alex comes looking for them, tell her I have them."

"_When?" _

"Yes, when. Look I have to go, do you want a lift back to the station?"

"That will be brill."

They arrived shortly at CID.

"Are you coming for a drink tonight?"

"Not tonight, maybe sometime next week. I need someone to look after Alex."

"She can come to, I'm sure everyone will be fine with that."

"I am sure they will, but the language some of them use, I don't think is appropriate for Alex to hear yet."

"Good point. See you soon then."

"Yeah, see you Shaz."

Shaz walked back into a bustling CID, Chris was nowhere to be seen, so she sat at her desk and continued to read the files which had been left on her desk to file.

----=^_^=----

"Guv, we've got a Boris Johnson."

"Go and get him then."

"Yes Guv."

It took an hour for Chris and Ray to round up Boris.

"He's in interview room one. Are you _sure _you want this bloke?"

"Why what is wrong with him?"

"You'll see."

"Right, I need one of you twats with me."

"Where's Bolton?"

"Bolton is at 'ome, shitting 'is guts out. Ray with me."

"Yes Guv."

Gene walked into the interview room, followed shortly by Ray. Sat behind the interviewing table was a young, blonde man, hair shooting in every direction, in a sharp grey suit

"For the record, are _you_ Boris Johnson?"

"Yes, why am I _here?_ What could I have _possibly _done to end up _here?" _

" 'Eads up Ray, we have a member of the Pimms on the lawn brigade." Ray laughed. "Do you know a Detective Inspector Alex Drake?"

"No didn't know him."

"Him? Alex Drake is a bird."

"Oh."

"You knew that didn't you? Thought you would act all clever did you?"

"I've never heard of this Alex Drake."

"How old are you Boris?"

"Twenty-two. What has my age got to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you ask it then?"

"Did you ever send DI Drake flowers?"

"I've never met this woman. I'm only in London for the week, and then I go back to Oxford. I didn't know what was happening when two blundering idiots; including this one." Boris pointed at Ray. "Barged their way into my hotel room."

"Get out of my police station toot-sweet and back to where you bloody well came from."

Boris left in a hurry, almost tripping over his untied shoelaces as he half skipped, half ran out of the door.

"Why did you let him go Guv?"

"He's not the right one. The Boris Johnson I'm looking for is in his mid-fifties."

"He's the only one in London. Sorry Guv."

"_Only one? _Well, why would someone pretend to have _that_ name?"

"Don't know Guv."

----=^_^=----

Gene heard a knocking on the door, looking up from his game of Pong.

"Shaz."

"Last night, I found this." She held up the letter from Alex to Gene. "DI Drake gave me the letters, she told me to give them out when she was gone. I know she is still here, but – I thought you might like to read it."

Gene took the letter from her.

"Sorry I took so long, I only remembered her giving me the letters this morning, that's why I left. I needed to give you it. You know."

"Thanks Shaz."

"She's going to be all right, isn't she?"

"I don't know. I bloody hope so, 'cause Bolton is a pathetic excuse for a DI."

"Can't you do anything; can you get him transferred or something?"

"I wish it was that simple Shazza, but he appears to be staying for a long while yet."

"Shame, he is a tosser."

"Thanks for bringing this to me Shaz."

Shaz smiled before leaving the office.

----=^_^=----

Over the next week, there was not new evidence to exonerate DI Drake from the murder of PC Martin Summers. Gene knew that there were in fact two people with the name Martin Summers, both of which were dead.

"Listen up." Everyone dropped what they were doing. "What have you all found out? We need to nail this, find out what Drake was up to."

"Cop killer."

"DI Bolton! Keep your mouth shut, or I will shut it for you. DI Drake is no murderer, she wouldn't kill one of her own, in fact she wouldn't kill. She was and still _is_ one of the straightest coppers in Fenchurch East, and she will _not _be bad mouthed by the likes of _you._ Have you got that?"

"Yes,_ Sir."_

"As I _was_ saying before I was _rudely _interrupted by a _twat_. What have you all got? Chris, you first."

"Well, PC Summers, joined the force just over a year ago -"

"Yes we know that. Anything new?"

"No Guv."

"Raymondo?"

"Well, I was building up evidence against Boris Johnson, but as 'e is not who we're looking for any more."

"Wasn't Boris Johnson the one who was stalking ma'am?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking Shaz." Said Gene

"'E sent her roses, notes, phoned 'er. She met with him once. Just _once. _What man would _still _phone 'er, _still _send 'er roses? A man who was stalking 'er. When I asked who was sending 'er the roses, she said 'e was no-one, but I could see in 'er face that she was terrified of this man." Shaz was amazed that Gene had let her speak for so long. "Sorry Guv."

"Sorry? I know that in usual circumstances I would have told you to shut your gob ages ago. But you and Drake are both birds, therefore she would tell you things she wouldn't tell anyone else like _me_. Therefore, _you _know most about 'er."

Shaz and the rest of the team were stunned into silence.

"May I say something?"

"What is it Bolton?"

"_If_, Drake was being stalked, wouldn't she have told someone?"

"She's a big girl Bolton, she _likes_ to do things alone."

"We 'aven't actually got very far 'ave we Guv?"

"Actually we have got quite far."

"'Ey?"

"Well, Boris Johnson is obviously a fake name; he used this name to get inside Alex's 'ead. I'm no psychiatrist, sorry, psychologist, I do not want to even attempt to work out how her mind works, I think I would drive myself insane. I think whoever this man is, 'e used Alex's daughter against 'er. Alex has a daughter, Molly, she is twelve. She doesn't speak of 'er much, but I think that is because she can't bear being without 'er. Whoever this bloke is, 'e knows about Molly. I've seen this Boris, and so have you Viv, others of you may have seen 'im too. He is mid-fifties, wears a long black coat with leather gloves to match. 'E was there in Operation Rose, 'e was the man I shot. The man, who Drakey called Summers. She called him Martin Summers. Boris Johnson, _is _Martin Summers. I don't know how, so don't ask."

"What are you saying Guv?"

"I'm saying, I think DI Drake was set up. We need to clear her name. When she wakes up, I don't want her being sent straight to bloody prison. It is quite easy for a bent cop to steal a gun from Drake's draw, which would have had her finger prints on. As for the date and time of death, Ray, Chris, take this detailed post-mortem report to a different bloke, see what he thinks."

"Yes Guv."

"The rest of you, find something productive to do. Bolton in 'ere."

"Guv?"

"I know you didn't know Alex, so she is just a bird to you, a bit of skirt. Well, let me tell you something, Alex was one of the _best_ DI's I 'ave 'ad, you 'ave big boots to fill and you are in _way_ over your 'ead. How dare you, come in 'ere, and the _first _thing you say is filth. I don't know what DCI Grant was like; 'e may have let you say that sort of bollocks but I wont. My team don't like you very much, I don't like you either. You don't belong 'ere. I suggest that you ask Superintendent Lewis for a transfer."

"Is that a threat DCI Hunt?"

"If I was threatening you, you wouldn't be able to walk. Now shall we pretend that this little conversation never happened? Just ask for that damn transfer. Now get the 'ell out of my office."

Chris and Ray arrived back four hours after leaving.

"What did the coroner say?"

"Said that there is nothing wrong with the report, based on all of the evidence, he thinks that the murder happened late on May 18th, this is more accurate than the last one, I mean, Martin Summers was alive on the 18th."

"Lets get this cleared up."

"DI Drakes gun was stolen from her desk by a bent copper, don't know which one. A new gun was then planted so she wouldn't notice that it was missing. This would have meant that a bent copper had a DI's gun; he then decided to shoot PC Martin Summer's. Why? Because PC Summers was a good cop, a straight one, one that would not roll over and let scum be scum and turn a blind eye. As for the night that Summers was murdered, it can not be Alex which shot him."

"Why?"

"I thought I told _you _to keep your mouth _shut_ Bolton."

"We were together that night."

"I knew you were poking her." Shaz elbowed Ray.

"Keep your smutty thoughts to yourself. We drank a lot of wine and fell asleep on the sofa. End of. Case closed. Luigi's now."

----=^_^=----

"I've just lied for you Bols. I've never lied for anyone before. But I couldn't bear it if you woke up only to be taken away again. CID needs you, I need you too, you and me Bolly, unbreakable. You are a brilliant copper Alex, brilliant. I know that you wouldn't shoot anyone, but I've got a feeling you know who did kill PC Summers."

"Shaz, gave me the letter you wrote. I can't bring myself to read it. You're not gone you see, you said you would be going 'ome, you are in a coma, that doesn't count as 'home'. Therefore you are not gone."

----=^_^=----

* * *

**TBC... **

Remember to review. I Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Home Sweet Home

* * *

Chapter 10.

* * *

"Molly, get up. We have a busy day today." Shouted Alex through the closed wooden door.

"Five minutes." Replied a groggy voice.

"You've been saying that for the past hour, get up." There was no answer. Alex, gave out a loud, annoyed sigh and went back into the kitchen; continuing her conversation with Evan.

When Molly had got out of bed and declared herself as ready, all three of them set off for the short drive to Alex and Molly's home. They stopped outside the house, Alex looking up at it. _Certainly isn't the flat above Luigi's. _Evan stayed with Alex and Molly for the rest of the day, helping to clean away the build up of dust. Luckily, Alex had cleaned the house toughly before she was shot on July 20th, which had meant the clean up operation had gone rather well. Alex had left Molly with Evan, so she could go to the corner shop and buy the basic food supply for sandwiches and breakfast in the morning. When she reached the shop she searched for coffee, tea and sugar, bread, jam, butter and milk. _That should do, we'll have a take-away for tea. _

They ate an Indian take-away for dinner, Evan declined Alex's offer of staying the night; he had work in the morning, this left Alex alone with Molly for the first time in a very _very _long time. They sat on their sofa, the TV on a low volume.

"Isn't it strange to be home Mols?"

"Suppose. I got so used to staying at Evan's, popping in and out of hospital several times a day."

"Well, all of that can be forgotten now. We can start our new life." Molly nodded, it was late and they were both very tired.

"What was it like? In the coma"

"Well, after I was shot, I went into my coma, I dreamed a very long dream. It was just like a very long sleep."

"What did you dream about?"

_What do I tell her? She wont understand. _"It's difficult to explain. But I dreamt that I was a DI, working for Fenchurch East in 1981."

"What did you do? Who was there?"

_She thinks that it was only a dream, what harm is there telling her? _"Do you remember me talking to you about Sam Tyler?"

"Yes? But what has he got to do with anything?"

"He was hit by a car, he went into a coma, whilst in the coma, he dreamed that he was a DI too, he worked in CID with DCI Gene Hunt, DS Ray Carling and DC Chris Skelton and WPC Annie Cartwright." Alex paused

"I still don't understand."

"As you already know; I am using Sam Tyler's case notes to write my book. I haven't gone into detail with you about the case notes because I want to keep work and us separate. But now they have merged together. When Layton shot me, my brain did the only thing to save me; it put me into the dream world that Sam Tyler had created."

"I read the notes, I know I shouldn't but I did. He went back to find his dad, is that right?"

"In a way."

"Well, doesn't that mean that you went back for a reason too?"

"When I arrived there, I did everything I could to get back to you, I didn't know how. But it was 1981; the year my parents died. I thought that if I could stop it from happening and I could come home to you."

"And did it?"

"No, my dream just continued. I didn't wake up until months and months after."

"Could you hear me?"

"Yes, I could. At least, I think I could hear you."

"Could you hear Evan? He said you could, he said that you would be able to hear everything we said to you."

"I could only hear you, and I could hear the paramedics too, but only you."

"What did you do?"

"In 1981?"

"Yeah, it was just a dream right, dreams aren't real, right?"

"Right." Alex smiled back at Molly. "Well, the usual CID things."

"Who was there?"

"You're so full of questions Mols."

"Well, it is the only thing to talk about isn't it? You were gone for five months. You know what I did, what Evan did. I don't know what you did." Molly started to cry.

"Mols, don't cry. It's OK, we're OK. I know it was difficult for you. What do you want to know?"

"Who was there?" Molly asked again.

"DCI Gene Hunt, DS Ray Carling, DC Chris Skelton, WPC Shaz Granger. There were others to, in 1981; there was Caroline Price, my mother, your grandmother, Tim Price, my father, your grandfather and Evan."

"Evan?"

"Yeah, he was there."

"Have you asked him about it? Told him what you're telling me?"

_What would he say? I know everything; the affair, the fact that my Dad was prepared to kill himself and his family because of it. _"It was a dream Mols, nothing more."

"You said his name?"

"Who's name."

"When you were in the hospital, you said 'Gene'. The nurses asked us if we knew anyone, I didn't, Evan said no he didn't either, but I know when he is lying."

_It can't be real. It was a dream. But what Steve said 'strange case'. I need to speak to Evan. _Alex watched Molly as her eyelids grew heavier, she let out another yawn. "Mols, it's time for bed."

"No. You need to tell me."

"I don't know Mols, dreams can't be reality can they? Now off to bed."

----=^_^=----

Molly had gone back to school early January, leaving Alex alone in the very large, empty house. The snow which had lain on the ground for days after it had fallen had finally melted away. In the past week, Evan had popped round a few times, dropping off the shopping and various other items, Alex hadn't had a chance to ask Evan about what she had dreamed about, whether it was all a dream or whether it was all real. If it was all real, then how could she possibly been there, time travel was the obvious answer, but how? By mid January, Alex was sick and tired of being cooped up indoors doing nothing with her time. It was incredibly boring for her to be sitting around all day watching day time telly, and not having anyone to talk to; she actually looked forward to the hospital visits, it was company and something to do. Alex had a hospital visit every week, she had had three already, all the scans clear, nothing wrong, just as she and the doctors had suspected. The scar on her forehead was just a pale pink scar, not particularly obvious and was easily covered by foundation. She had asked about work again, and they had told her not to even ask that question again for a very long time. They had told her _'the scans may be clear, and you show no side affects to your injury; but psychologically, you are not ready. How are we to know that when you go back to your duties as a DI that you will see a gun and cause serious damage to your mental health?'. _After this Alex had persuaded them to let her have a psychological test, and her psychiatrist had said the same thing. Alex and Molly had had a few visits from close work colleagues; Jenny, CID's second DI and Max, a young DC which Alex had helped to train. They had brought a card and flowers to her from the rest of CID. Alex had only heard Gene once, only for a very short amount of time. She now knew that Gene was alive, she heard him telling her about what had happened to him, that night she saw him standing in her bathroom.

----=^_^=----

It was a cold late January evening, Evan was coming over for dinner. Molly suspected that she would be shooed away soon after they had eaten.

As Alex put the final touches into the pasta sauce, the door bell rang.

"Mols! Get that will you?"

Alex could hear from the kitchen that Evan had arrived, he was asking Molly about her day at school and he was telling her about his day at work. They both made their way to the kitchen.

"Hi Alex." Evan came over, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Dinner is almost ready, why don't you take the wine through to the dining room and put it in the glasses. Molly you can set the table and then I will bring the food through."

Every one did as they were told, Alex quickly plated the hot pasta and took it into the dining room. It was late by the time that the dinner conversation had died down and the table had been cleared.

"Molly, you have school tomorrow; you need to go and have a bath or a shower."

"Mum." Molly complained. "Evan hasn't been around here for tea in ages. I want to stay."

"I know, but I need to talk to Evan, I've not had a chance to do that yet."

Molly remembered their conversation about what happened when Alex was in a coma.

"OK, night Evan, see you soon." Molly walked around the table, gave Evan a hug and a kiss before leaving the table.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Alex?"

_I can't say Gene, it is too obvious _"Mum and Dad."

"Why? It has been years and years since their deaths, I don't know if there is anything more to say."

"I know, it's just I have a memory, and you are the only person who I can ask about it."

"A memory? A memory of what exactly?"

"I think it's a police station." Evan just nodded, "The day that they died, was it you that came to me, took hold of my hand and carried me away from it all?"

A thousand thoughts rushed through Evan's mind, which was visibly clear to Alex.

"No."

_What? It is supposed to be yes! _"No?"

"Who?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember being in the arms of a man, who I believed to be you. He made the pain go away. I don't remember their faces, there were two police officers, in an office, I think. One is just stood their, I can't see properly, they are stood behind a man. The man is stamping on something, a tape I think. Is it true?"

The pause from Evan seemed like an eternity to Alex, "Yes, it is true. A DCI, took you to the station."

"What was he called?" Evan just looked at Alex. "Was he called Gene Hunt?"

* * *

TBC...

* * *


	11. Answers And More Questions

Sorry about the long wait, I've been writing three chapters together so I don't miss out anything major.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Answers And More Questions**

* * *

"Answer me!" Alex had now stood up, looking directly into Evan's eyes, "Was he called Gene Hunt?"

"Yes."

"Gene Hunt, _DCI _Gene Hunt?"

"Yes."

"How is he real?"

"Alex. He is just a man, a police officer who helped me get custody of you. Why is he so important? You met him a few times when you were little, and, I don't know, you probably heard me talking about him a few times too. You remember him now as you have had lots of time to think about your past."

Alex sat back down, facing Evan, neither of them breaking eye contact.

_Ring Ring _

_Ring Ring _

Evan's phone started to jangle his keys in his pocket.

"Alex. I- I have to take this. I'm sorry."

"Fine."

Evan walked hastily towards the oak door of the dining room, walking through it and pulling the door to; leaving it slightly ajar.

"Hello." … "I know it's you." … "Yes I'm here" … "She knows about Gene Hunt. She is telling me he is a memory from when she was younger" … "I haven't confirmed anything." … "She would have found records of him anyway, she asked and I told." … "I know that it was too soon. I've got to go. Bye."

_Who is it ringing Evan? Confirmed what? That he was a real person? Records? There are records of him. Too soon? Too soon for me to know what? _

Evan turned in the corridor, and started to make his way down the hallway, giving Alex long enough to return to her stone-like position at the table.

"Sorry about that Alex, business, working an important case at the moment."

"Why should that bother me? You spent the majority of my early childhood with you doing 'business'."

"I've got to go."

"No! I've not finished with you yet. I still need answers. If you remember correctly, my question was about mum and dad."

"Alex, I _really _don't know where this is all coming from, I mean I've told you everything."

"Everything? Are you sure? Because, I _know_ that my own _father _was going to kill himself, my mother and me. I think he got a man called Arthur Layton to wire a bomb up to the cassette player. The same Layton who shot me last year."

Evan laughed. _Am I telling a joke? _"Alex, Alex. Why would you think that? How did you get that answer? Tim Price was a good man, he was a good _father. _I don't know how you could even consider what you just said. And, what has Layton got to do with anything?"

_LIAR. Bastard liar._ "You should know."

"Alex, I don't."

"Well, I know you knew of Layton in 1981."

"I don't know how you know that."

"So it is the truth then?"

"I knew of him. Why would you think that about your father?!"

"Because he found out about the affair." _That will get him._

"Affair?"

"Yeah, the affair. The one between you and mum."

"Alex? Your imagination is _rotten_. Where did you get this?" _Rotten? You bastard. _

"I've seen the tape, the one you had Gene destroy."

"There was no tape, there was no affair. As for Layton, how do you know him? The man who shot you was never found."

"Evan, I don't know! Go, just go. I need you to go. Leave me alone, for a while. I need to sort out what you are telling me." _Or what you're not telling me. _

"Alex, don't do this, it is nothing."

"Evan, my mind is telling me different to what you're telling me. I need to be alone."

"Bye Alex, give a hug to Molly from me."

"I will, see you."

Alex closed the door behind Evan, thoughts rushed around her head. _Either Evan is lying and everything that happened in 1981 was true, or he is telling the truth and I just dreamed up Gene Hunt. Gene Hunt was a real person. For Sam to 'dream' him up, he would have had to of seen a record Gene, how else would he of got back to 1973? Why would Evan as good as tell me that Gene was real and that I met him when I was little, that he was the one who made everything bad go away? Was that why I felt so safe with him back in the 80's – because I had already been held in his arms? What was the phone call about? Evan was telling me that Gene was real – would he have told me differently if he hadn't received that phone call? What was that phone call? Who else would know about Gene- and me knowing him? Shit, what the hell is happening? What is going on? _

----=^_^=----

Alex had never had a pet before; she had always wanted a dog, a cat or a rabbit. It was at the top of every birthday and Christmas list for many years before she gave up as every year she got the same telling from Evan _'You can't have a dog or a cat or a rabbit, and before you ask, you can't have a different animal either. I know that you will love it, but, I will be the one taking it for walks or emptying the litter tray or cleaning its hutch'. _She didn't have an Evan living with her now, she had a Molly. Molly had asked for a kitten one year when she was six, Alex's answer was different from Evan's, it was not a definite 'no' but it wasn't a 'yes'. Molly didn't ask again.

As she flipped through the free local paper, she stopped on the adverts for 'kittens'; remembering her childhood dream of owning a kitten, and Molly's own want of one too, Alex dialled the number.

"Hello, I'm Alex, I saw the advert in the paper about your kittens, and I would like one."

"OK. They're 10 weeks, they have all been: wormed; de-fleaed; and litter trained."

"How much are they? The advert didn't say."

"They're free."

"Oh, OK."

"Yes, I don't charge for my kittens, my cats get pregnant and I can't keep all of their kittens, if they're free then more people will be interested."

"I see, when are they ready? I would like one as soon as possible."

"They're ready now; do you want to come today?"

"Yes, that will be brilliant. Can I take one home with me today; and if so what do I need to buy?"

"Don't worry about that, come today and if you want to take one, I can give you a litter tray, litter and a day's worth of food."

"OK, I'll see you this afternoon."

Alex took note of the address, it wasn't far, but it was a long walk. On doctor's order's she wasn't allowed to drive, but she knew she could; only downside was that her car had been taken into the forensics lab and now was undriveable. Alex called a Taxi instead.

She arrived at the address which had been given to her, paid the taxi driver and approached the house.

Alex reached for door knocker and knocked three times, it was a relatively short wait for the door to be answered.

"Hello, you must be Alex."

"Yes, Hello."

"I'm Mrs Norris, but everyone calls Cathy.

_Mrs Norris? Filch's cat. _"Lovely to meet you Cathy."

"It's a bit funny really, I'm a cat lover and I'm a cat in the _Harry Potter _films." Cathy gave a sort-of laugh.

"Yes, maybe you were J K Rowling's inspiration."

"Maybe." Cathy nodded in agreement. "Right kitten time!" Alex followed Cathy through her home, to the living room. Everywhere Alex looked she could see cats; paintings, photographs, statues and even books. Cathy truly was a cat lover. "Here they are." Cathy pointed to a large cardboard box which she had deliberately placed in the middle of the floor. Alex peered over to see four sleeping kittens.

"They're lovely."

"Stroke them, see which one you like best."

Alex knelt down on the wooden floor and started to gently stroke the snoozing kittens. "They're so soft."

"Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"I would love a cup of tea, milk, no sugar."

"All right."

"Thanks."

As Alex stroked, the kittens began to awaken. There was a tabby cat with beautiful markings and a slender face, which kept nudging Alex when she stopped stroking her and stroked a different one. The other two were Tortoiseshell, so were obviously female. Leaving the last one which was a marmalade shade of orange.

"Here's you tea."

"Thanks." Alex stood and sat down on the sofa.

"Why do you want a kitten?"

"I've always wanted a kitten, a few years ago my daughter asked for one, but it was bad timing."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Yeah, it was. But now I have too much time and I don't like being alone all day waiting for my daughter to come home from school, or, for my friends to pop over."

"Did you lose your job or something?"

"No, I'm not allowed to go back to work yet."

"Oh?"

"I'm a police officer, a DI; I work for the metropolitan police."

"You're Alex Drake?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I thought you looked familiar, your face was all over the news back last year. You were in a coma?"

"Yes, I was."

"Did the doctors recommend a kitten or a cat for therapy?"

"No. I don't need any therapy; I'm one of the 'lucky' ones."

"Very lucky. Surviving a gunshot wound to the head." Cathy looked at Alex's forehead through her squinted round eyes. "And no scar! Amazing; it's a miracle. Someone wants you here don't they?"

Alex smiled and went back to stroking the kittens, the ginger one had awoken properly by now, she stroked his head, he immediately started to purr and lick her hand. Alex stopped stroking him for a split second, he stopped purring and looked at Alex. His eyes were the lightest of greens, almost grey; in the transition from blue to green, and almost saying 'and why did you stop?' he looked Alex straight in the eye, with a look she had received from Gene, a look of complete bafflement – a look which she could not resist. She went back to stroking him and his purring automatically followed.

"Which one do you like?" Cathy shook her head in the general direction of the box of kittens.

"I like the ginger one."

"Yes, good choice. He's an odd-ball. All of his brothers and sisters were either tabby or Tortoiseshell. Two tabby cats were taken yesterday, leaving these four. He was not expected."

"He reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Well then, he is for you."

"Yes, I think so too."

Cathy gave Alex a litter tray, litter and some food and put the marmalade kitten into a cardboard carry case. Alex used the phone in the hallway to ring for a taxi.

"Taxi will be here in 10 minutes."

"Lovely." Cathy handed Alex a card. "My daughter is a vet, this is her surgery. You should get him spayed. Cat pee is a very unpleasant smell and it's hell to get out."

"Thanks. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for the cat things?"

"No, no. It is fine, you know my daughter is a vet, she gets this stuff," Cathy pointed to the collection of items, "free, so, don't worry."

"Thanks again."

Cathy smiled "I hope this little one makes life less lonely for you."

"It's just during the day, but thanks."

"He reminds you of a man, yes?"

"Yes, but -"

"A man who you love?"

_He's just a cat! I don't _love _Gene, do I?_ Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the chiming of the door bell.

"Bye Cathy, thanks."

"Bye Alex, remember don't let the little one out until he has had his injections."

"OK, thanks again. Bye."

Alex returned back home with her kitten at half past three, Molly would be home from school at four. Alex walked straight through to the kitchen, where she put everything on the table. She closed the kitchen door and checked that all of the windows were shut before opening the carry case. Alex picked up the kitten and placed him in her lap.

"Now you little marmalade thing. What shall we call you? You're not a 'Marmalade' are you? No. What about Garfield? You're lazy enough." The little kitten just continued to purr. "You do remind me of Gene though, similar light gingery hair colour, and that look you gave me, just like the ones he gave me." Alex sighed. "I know, Genie." He meowed and snuggled deeper into her woolly jumper. "Do you like the name 'Genie' then? Well, that's what you shall be called. Hopefully Molly will like your name too, it would be a shame to change it." Alex heard the front door open and then close.

"Mum?"

"In here."

Molly opened the door to the kitchen, her eyes lingered on the table; the place where Alex had put the things Cathy had given her.

"Molly, I've got a present for us." Alex placed her hands around Genie before standing up, she cradled him as she walked over to Molly.

"You got us a kitten! Mum!" Molly smiled and immediately held out her hand to pick him up and stroke him.

"I've chosen the name Genie. What do you think?"

"Genie. I like that name. Genies grant wishes, I wished for you to wake up, and you did and I've secretly wished for a kitten _every _year when we blow out birthday candles." Molly went on talking to Genie. "Hello Genie. Aww, aren't you sweeet! Yes you are."

"Well, we've got enough food and litter for tonight. But, shall we go and get some more items for Genie?"

_----=^_^=----_

Alex was stood behind a glass wall in a brightly lit black room. The glass wall was like a see-through mirror. It reflected the bright lights back onto Alex's face, it reflected invisible images of Alex's past like ghosts. On the other side of the glass was Alex's future; empty.

"'Ello Alex." _Gene, that's Gene. Why does he sound like he is far away?_

"Gene is that you? Take this off. Take off my blindfold. TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! OFF OFF OFF!!!" Alex's heart beat increased. Tears filled her blindfolded eyes. She heard footsteps coming from her right side. Her blindfold began to feel looser, and rays of light quickly replaced the darkness. "Where am I Gene?" She asked as he untied her bonds around her wrists.

"I went t' Evan's last night, 'e is going t' try and get my job back. I need somethin' t' do when it isn't visitin' hours." Gene's voice grew louder and became clearer.

Alex looked at Gene. He was as pale as the ghosts from her past. "Can you see me Gene?" Alex went up to him and touched him on his heart _It's beating_. He was solid, he was there. "Oh Gene." Alex closed her welling eyes. "Is it really you?" Alex opened her eyes again. Her hand still touching Gene's ghostly chest.

"Listen Bols, last night, at Evan's, I saw little Alex. She looks a lot like Caroline Price, but she looks similar t' you too, same eyes and the same thinkin' line in your for'ead. Evan knows something, more than 'e's letting on. 'E said in the pub that you and little Alex were the same person, how can that be?" Gene paused fore breath "What did you mean, when you said 'I'm from the future?'? Of all of your cryptic nonsense that you 'ave told me, that was the weirdest thing I 'ave 'eard you say."

"Gene, What do you mean? _Evan_ thinks that we are the same? He's made the link, and now you have too, oh Gene that is brilliant! Does that mean that it was all real? That my time there was not figments of my imagination, that it was all real?"

"I'm not goin' t' get any answers out of you today, am I?"

"Gene. Why am I still in your world? Hey? You are the only thing I miss. The only thing. If I could see you again – just for a second, I would take it, grab that chance with open arms, to say goodbye to you, because, over the time I was in your world, I grew to, well, love you. GENE!" Her shout echoed off the black walls. "I love you!" Gene looked around _Did he just hear me?_

Alex turned to look at herself and Gene in the never-ending glass barrier, she was becoming paler and paler, just like Gene; just like the images of her past. She was becoming past tense. _That is why I don't have any future images, because this is where I choose. Where I choose between Gene and Molly._

"She's wakin' up! ALEX DRAKE! She's wakin' up!"

"NO! NO! NO! STOP! I don't want to wake up! I'm staying here; with Molly. I choose Molly. I will always choose Molly, Gene you have to understand that. Do you understand? You are keeping me alive there. I will never choose to wake up there. I do want to see you again; I _do_ but not like this, anything but this."

A doctor who was a solid figure, he was wearing blue scrubs and had a stethoscope around his neck. "Alex? Alex? Can you here me Alex? My name is Doctor Harrow." He came up to Alex and took hold of her hand, tried to poke around her eyelids and shine a torch in her eye.

"Get off me." Doctor Harrow continued to assess her, stoking her head and looking deeply at her.

"I CHOSE MOLLY! I WANT MOLLY! I don't want to wake up!"

"Gene is here, he wants to see you awake. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Alex? Can you do that for me?" Alex's hand was already cupped by Doctor Harrow's, she made her hand go as limp as possible.

"I will _not _wake up, do you understand me? Nothing you do will make me wake up. It is my choice and I choose Molly!"

"Alex?" Doctor Harrow started to become fainter and fainter as Alex fought to stay with Molly. "Are you c'min'bac' 'Lec?" His words became muffled, and merged together, his once solid figure and bright vibrant blue scrubs started to fade.

"I'm not coming back. I'm staying here. I can't leave. I will not leave. I'm sorry Gene, I'm so sorry." Tears rolled down Alex's cheeks as she stroked Gene's ghostly image. She stood still, her teary eyes looking into Gene's deep grey ones. "Goodbye Gene."

Alex turned to look in the glass sheet, as she did so, Gene did too. Alex grabbed Gene's hand so they were both facing the mirror-like glass. Doctor Harrow had now disappeared, Alex's past remained as colourless wisps. Alex was still like Gene, just an imprint.

"Gene I chose Molly." Alex could see the reflected image of Gene wince. "I know that hurts you, it hurts me too. But I love my daughter more than anything. It would be selfish of me to leave her, just to fulfil my own happiness." Gene nodded. Alex continued to look into the mirror, at her and Gene stood hand in hand. Alex's colour started return to her. "Gene, this is probably the last time I see you." Fresh new tears started to fall. Alex turned back to face him, she planted a kiss upon his lips before returning her original position. She had now returned to her full colour. "Gene, I don't know if there is any possibility that you can hear me, but, if you are _real_ come and find me. It's 2009, I live in London and work for the Metropolitan Police. I'm easy enough to find. You've been a ghost twice now, what does that mean? If that Doctor Harrow was solid because I was waking up, why weren't you? You're part of my 'past', so why did you remain colourless? You once told me that we were unbreakable, does that mean that we have to be in the same time to be 'unbreakable'? I can't come back to your time Gene; I simply cannot do that. I would feel guilty every day, as I would know that I left behind my daughter. But where do you come in Gene? Can you 'time hop' too?" Alex gave a small laugh. "No, now that _is_ impossible. Gene, I don't know how long I've got left with you."

"You've got forever Bolly, I'm always 'ere for you."

"What?"

Alex felt herself being pulled through the glass mirror, into the future. Alex stood on one side of the once solid structure looking back on her past images, all of which were still ghostly images. She looked at Gene, he looked at her breaking contact, she looked around her future, it was empty. She looked back at her past; Evan and Molly were standing at the mirror.

"Molly? Evan?"

They started to walk through, the glass barrier, as they did so, they became full colour. Genie the cat followed closely behind, his dazzling marmalade fur shining in the bright lights. She continued to watch the glass wall; Gene had started to walk forwards, becoming as colourful as Molly, Evan, Genie and herself. He stopped halfway between the thick layer of glass, still looking at Alex.

----=^_^=----

Alex was sat at the table in her kitchen, it was very early, but she had been unable to sleep; she had been dreaming of Gene again. She could only hear his distinctive voice coming through the darkness. These dreams had been happening more and more often; the dreams were always different, but shared the sadness. Sometimes Gene would be talking to her about the team; their despise over DI Bolton, who even to Alex found gut-wrenchingly disgusting. Sometimes Gene would be reading the paper to her, or put the radio on while he dozed, other times he would speak to her as if she was still there. But last night's dream was different, there was a happier tone in Gene's voice, the dream had filled her with floods of relief. Gene had told her that he was back being 'The Guv'. Usually when Alex awoke from her dreams of Gene she would feel a slight sadness, a twinge of regret, of not saying something to him when she was in the 80s.

Genie the cat, who was still a small kitten, came waltzing through the kitchen door, and jumped up onto the kitchen table; almost jumping straight on top of Alex's coffee.

"Genie! You silly cat." Alex started to stroke Genie, he immediately started to purr. Alex glanced up at the clock, it was twenty-to-seven. "Shall we go and wake the birthday girl up?" Alex picked up Genie and made her way up to Molly's room. She opened the door to see Molly still asleep.

"Happy Birthday Molly." She said as she sat down on Molly's bed. Genie curled up on top of Molly's feet. Molly opened her eyes and looked at Alex.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly seven."

"_Mum."_

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to open your presents and have a cooked breakfast before you go to school?"

"I do, I just didn't think that you would wake me up at a ridiculous time."

"Right you, I'll take your presents down to the kitchen and start making breakfast, you, wake up and be down quickly."

Alex went into her bedroom and to her wardrobe and pulled out the bag containing presents from her and Evan, picking it up an taking it downstairs to the kitchen.

"Woken up enough then?" Alex laughed as Molly walked through the door, clutching Genie and stroking him.

"Yes, can I open them?"

"Of course you can."

Molly started opening her presents as Alex made them both a cup of tea.

At seven thirty Molly had opened her presents; from Alex she had got a new laptop, clothes and an iTunes card to accompany the iPod Evan had bought her. For breakfast they had a mushroom and spring onion omelette.

"Mols was that the door?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening."

Alex got up and walked to the front door, making sure that her dressing gown was completely tightened before opening it.

It was the postman; he had a parcel with cards balancing on top of it.

"Urm…" He moved the cards and read the name of the parcel "Molly Drake?"

"Yes, she's my daughter."

"Lovely, sign here."

The postman gave Alex an electronic signing device, she signed and he gave over the items for Molly.

"Thanks, bye."

Alex smiled an closed the door. She returned to the kitchen Molly had headphones in her ears, and her iPod attached to her laptop. Alex pulled the headphones from Molly's ears.

"You've got mail."

"I wonder if _he's _remembered."

"Don't get your hopes up Mols." Alex smiled sympathetically.

Molly opened the cards first.

_To Molly _

_Happy 13__th__ Birthday _

_You're an official teen now; that's no excuse to give your mum a hard time though! _

_Have a great day_

_Love from _

_Jenny and Mark _

_xxx _

"It's from Jenny and Mark." Molly put the card up on the table next to the ones given to her by her mum and Evan and started to open the next card.

_To Molly _

_Happy Birthday _

_Hope you get great presents _

_Love _

_Max _

_x _

"It's from Max." Molly put the card to join the others.

Molly made quick work of the parcel's outer paper, leaving a package wrapped in _Barbie _paper with a card taped to it. Molly looked up at her mum.

"How old does he think I am? I'm thirteen, not three."

"I know. Just open it, see what he says."

The card was again, _Barbie. _

_To Molly, _

_Happy Birthday _

_Have a great day. _

_Love Dad + Judy x _

On the other side of the card it read;

_I know that you've been through a lot this past year, with your mum and all. I just wanted to say sorry that I wasn't there for you. I hope that you're happy. _

_Is your mum OK? I know that she woke up in December but you didn't tell me anything else. _

_All the best _

_Dad xx _

"Here you are Mum." Molly pasted the card over and started to unwrap the present.

"How old does he think I am?!" Molly slammed the _Barbie _make-up kit on the table.

"Oh Mols. He hasn't seen you since you were how old? Nine? Ten? You used to love _Barbie." _

"Not when I was nine. Why can't he understand that?"

"I don't know Mols, he is a bastard. It is not fair that you have to feel like this."

"I wish he wouldn't bother, I don't care about him. He doesn't give a damn about me. He would have asked to see me more if he did."

"Mols, it is your birthday. It is a day where you're supposed to be happy. So you go upstairs and get ready. I will put your cards up in the living room and take your presents through too. What do you want done with your card from your Dad?"

"Bin it."

----=^_^=----

Alex was still having weekly meetings with various neurosurgeons, doctors and even monthly checks with her psychologist; having scan after scan and meaning less chats.

"How have you been getting on?" asked Steve.

"Fine."

"Your scans are clear."

"I know. When will I be able to drive again?"

"I'm going to tick the all clear box today, I've been talking to your psychologist and other neurosurgeons about your case, and we all agree that you are mentally and physically ready to drive and, return to work."

"Really? That is excellent news!"

"You will have to have refresher driving lessons, and you will have to take it very _very_ easy at work. I understand that you work as part of CID?"

"Yes, I am a DI."

"Yes, you will not be running around catching criminals you will be office based. Just to see how you cope and you will be working small hours. We will want you eased back into work."

"I don't care, as long as I can go back! Thank you!"

----=^_^=----

Being in the 80's had changed Alex completely; she had realised that she needed to take a step back from her career and spend more time with Molly. She really _loved_ going to work and being productive, but spending time with Caroline and learning that her mother was going to take a sabbatical to spend more time with her made Alex realise that she wasn't spending enough time with Molly. Steve's words rang in her ears _'working small hours' _as she walked through the doors of the New Scotland Yard.

Officers in uniform said 'ma'am' as she walked towards the front desk. Two male officers in uniform Alex recognised, but couldn't recall their names; they had only just joined the police force. One was tending to paperwork on the desk; the other was drinking a cup of tea.

"Hello, Can you tell Superintendent Poole that Alex Drake is here."

"Yes ma'am, how are you ma'am?" Said the officer who had been drinking tea.

"Thanks, and I'm great, really great. Sorry, what was you name?"

"I'm PC Bowen. I'll take you up to the Super, he's been expecting you."

"Thanks."

Alex followed PC Bowen through the hazy memory of Scotland Yard's layout; she was so used to Fenchurch East.

"I'll just make sure he's in his office."

"Come in." Yelled the Super.

Alex opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"Hello Alex."

"Sir."

"Do sit." Alex sat down, facing the Super. "I've had the hospital on the phone to me; they say that you are ready to come back to work. Do you agree with that?"

"Yes sir, I've been wanting to come back for months."

"Oh really? What have you been doing with yourself over that time?"

"Well, I got a kitten, Genie." She paused when she saw the Superintendent Poole's lips moved to speak.

"Was that recommended by your doctors?"

"No, I hated being alone all day, I needed the company, and he is just brilliant. He walks around like he owns the place, sleeps in strange places; I found him in my wardrobe last week. And his hair seems to breed in the air, once you think that you have all the orange off you, there is more attached. He's got an appointment next week with the vet; I wonder if that will change his attitude."

"Yes, they do that... and, he will be a poof of a cat."

"Well, the inspiration for his name wont be too happy about that; but I can't have Genie spraying everywhere."

"No, that is not good." He trailed off. "What else?"

"I've tried to finish my book, the one about DI Sam Tyler, but I've just not been able to get back into the swing of it."

"That's a shame, you were making good progress on that."

"I think it is because it's personal now, Sam and I were both in comas. I had most of it complete anyway, I just need to get my head back into being Police Psychologist DI Alex Drake"

"True. Well, hopefully that will be soon. How is Molly? How is she doing? She's fourteen now yes?

"She's thirteen."

"Yes, yes."

"She is doing really well, I am really proud of her for being so brave."

"Just like her mum then." Alex smiled. "Do you really want to come back? You nearly lost your life because of this job."

"I really do want to be back here, I love it here."

"Well, then you'll have to come back."

"When?"

"Hold your horses. We need to discus what your hours are, confirm this with your doctors. I need to have a written report from your doctors with a health overview from the 17th July 2008."

----=^_^=----

The process of getting Alex back into work took a matter of weeks. Her hours were small, just as she had suspected; she was to work eleven to two, on Monday to Friday and she could go home whenever she pleased. This worked great because she was able to give Molly a lift to school, and take the morning slowly. Afternoons were best as she could finish reading her case files and doing her unnecessary extra work before she either went to collect Molly from school or waited for her to return from school. To get to work and for general use; Alex needed a car. Usually, Alex would have chosen the corporate look of silver, like her two previous cars. But, seeing the red Mini Cooper Convertible she fell in love with it and simply just had to buy it.

When Alex was at work, she knew this was home, her presence in the office was truly important, her brain was valued and people actually cared what she said when she did a psychological profile of someone, she was no longer the only female DI or the only female 'plonk' in the Met; which often made her laugh and think _Gene, if only you could see this. _Alex's mind trailed back to the day in January, the day when Evan confirmed that Gene was real, he had said that 'she would have found records anyway'. Alex was now back at work, she had unlimited access to files. Alex brought up the Met's database and typed 'DCI Gene Hunt' into the search box and pressed enter. It came back with 'No results matched your search'. Alex tried again, this time entering the year too 'Gene Hunt, 1982'. It came back with 'Sorry, no records before 1985'. _So Gene's record could be paper based? _Alex stood and started to walk out of CID.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Jen. I need to check something; I'll be in the records room."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"OK, but I'm coming to check on you in half an hour, don't want you to be out of sight for too long; in case something happens to you."

"Jen, I'll be fine."

"I know, but what if something did happen?"

"Fine. I'll see you in a bit."

Alex continued to walk out of CID and made her way across the building to the records room. When she got there she made her way along the long room of filing cabinets and found the one labelled '1982'. _No, he wouldn't be in 1982; he would be in 1980, that's when he arrived to Fenchurch East. _Alex went back a little further in time and reached the filing cabinet '1980'. She opened the squeaking draw, it was organised alphabetically. She flicked her way through but the draw stopped on 'G' so she opened the next draw. This draw needed a good squirt of _WD-40_. It started with 'H', and she soon found 'HUNT, Gene'. Trembling she picked the file up and opened it.

_His picture, his face. He's so real. _Alex's eyes started to flicker over his police notes 'Transferred from GMP', 'Sam Tyler'. She looked at the bottom of the document 'Report compiled by Chief Superintendent Mackintosh' followed next to it was his signature. _Sam really did go back? How is that possible? _Alex started to look for 'CARLING, Ray', 'SKELTON, Chris', 'GRANGER, Shaz', finding all of them. She through them gently to the floor. _I wonder, if they are all in there, and Sam's name was mentioned, then, I could be here too. _Alex closed the rusted draw with a shove, moved up to '1981' opened it, looking for 'DRAKE, Alex'. _Oh my God! _There it was; her file. Alex picked up her file and opened it. Alex put her back against the wall and slid down it. Reading the words over and over again, the words that Mac had written about her. Hot tears began to swell in her eyes; thus breaking the promise she made her self the day she woke up. Alex heard the door open, but even that couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

"Alex? Alex? Where are you?" Jenny came running in the general direction of Alex's sobs, stopping when she saw her. "Alex? What's wrong?" Alex didn't answer. Jen sat down beside Alex and put her arm around her. "Why are you down here Alex?"

_She can't read it. _Alex moved her file which was in her hand and placed it behind her; out of sight from Jenny. "Just looking."

"Looking? For what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Alex said as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Nothing? You _never_ cry. That's the first time I've seen you." Alex just looked up at Jen.

Jen looked towards the files which were lying on the floor next to Alex.

"Don't ask, never ask me about what just happened."

"Why? I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything."

"I know, but this," Alex pointed to the files. "I don't understand myself, when I do, I will tell you.

"Do you fancy a coffee?"

"Jen, I would _love _a coffee."

Jen was first to stand, Alex slyly slid her own file under Shaz's and began to pick the rest of the files up. Jen didn't ask about what she was doing; she knew Alex had a reason for doing everything.

----=^_^=----

_Alex was sat in a room, a room which she recognised to be interview room one in Fenchurch East. She was in there alone, sat behind the desk facing the door. She was the interviewee, but who was her interviewer. She continued to stare at the door. _

_She heard voices outside, 'Sir, you can't see her now, it's 1am.' A familiar voice replied 'I have unlimited access, you told me so yourself. Anyway, this is work related not personal.' The door started to open. Gene walked through with pained expression on his face. _

"_Bolly." _

"_Gene, what is going on?" _

"_I've just lied for you Bols. I've never lied for anyone before. But I couldn't bear it if you woke up only to be taken away again. CID needs you, I need you too, you and me Bolly, unbreakable. You are a brilliant copper Alex, brilliant. I know that you wouldn't shoot anyone, but I've got a feeling you know who did kill PC Summers."_

"_I do know. What did you do? What do you know? Gene? Answer me." _

"_Shaz, gave me the letter you wrote. I can't bring myself to read it. You're not gone you see, you said you would be going 'ome, you are in a coma, that doesn't count as 'home'. Therefore you are not gone."_

"_Shaz gave you my letter? The letters were with my tapes, what was Shaz doing with my tapes?" Alex tried to stand and move over to Gene, but she couldn't move. "Gene, let me go. Don't fight for me, I'm not going to wake up. You should read my letter to you. Read it. I'm not coming back. Read the letter Gene." _

_The room around her started to fade into a soft homely hue of sunlight coming through her curtains and onto her face. _

She opened her eyes to her bedroom. Rubbed her eyes, sat up, a smile upon her face.

"Just another day isn't it Genie?" She said to the podgy cat curled up in the what-was arch of her knees.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

The next two chapters are currently at the Beta reader's, once I have them, I will upload them.

Nelly


	12. SkeltonGranger Wedding Day

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Wedding

* * *

Part I – Shaz

Shaz had awoken early, taken in her surroundings and jumped out of bed with a skip in her step; she was getting married today. She showered and dressed in her jogging kit; not wanting to mess up her wedding dress and returned to her room, it was twenty-to-six. Her mother and her two sisters had had the wedding day organised like clockwork; nothing could possibly go wrong; as far as timings were concerned. Shaz lay on her bed and looked at the carefully planned list of events which her mother had prepared and had given to pretty much everyone.

Shaz pondered around her room with panic, thoughts like _I hope Ray hasn't sent Chris to France as part of a stag-do practical joke. _Or _What if he is too hung-over to wake up and make it in time to the wedding? What if their car breaks down? _Every 'what-if' flew through her head at the speed of light. She only had to do this for another matter of seconds; her sisters had burst through her bedroom door and immediately all three joined hands and jumped around in a circle shouting 'She's getting married today!'

"Blimey, your hair is nearly dry! What time did you get up?" Asked Anne, Shaz's eldest sister

"I was awake at five, I didn't want to wake anyone, so I got a head start."

"What's the _real_ reason you are getting married Shazza?" asked Carron, Shaz's younger sister.

"Yeah? You up the duff?"

"No! I am _not _'up the duff' Chris and I love each other and we want to show people that."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever."

"It's the truth!"

Carron and Anne opened their mouths in protest but their conversation was cut short by the entrance of Linda; Shaz's mother.

"You two, go have your showers, Shaz—" Her mother stopped to look at her. "Right, you've showered?"

"Yes mum. Stop panicking; everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know that? All sorts of things could go wrong."

"Because, you have planned everything like clockwork."

"Suppose I have, come with me." Shaz followed her mum through to her parents' bedroom; the boys had been sent off to a B&B for the night, giving the girls extra room to get ready.

"Sit." Shaz sat down on the bed as her mother opened her jewellery box.

"Here." Linda held her hand open; resting in its palm was a beautiful plain gold necklace. Shaz's eyes opened wider; taking in the beauty of the twists and turns of the chain. "My mother gave this to me on my wedding day, as you are first to wed, I see no harm in giving it to you. It belonged to your great-great grandmother, it was a wedding gift from her parents, and now it is my gift to you."

"Mum, it's lovely, put it on for me."

----=^_^=----

Breakfast was a dramatic event; Shaz wasn't hungry; her stomach filled with butterflies, Linda had practically shoved the slice of toast down her throat. At nine, the four women left the house with their outfits for the wedding in a taxi; to get their hair done. Linda had taken a hat to be carefully fitted, Shaz had taken her veil so it could be re-fitted at a later stage. The two sisters were having their hair the same, it was up with numerous small plaits and twist in decorations. Linda's hat had been carefully fitted around her greying brown-haired bun and Shaz had her hair French plaited on half a side of her head and the rest was left down. By eleven they were all ready, and right on time Shaz's dad; John and her brother Adam picked them up. The drive to the church for one o'clock. Linda wanted to get there early to make sure the flowers and the guests were all in their place. The journey would take over an hour to get there with John's cautious driving. While in the car, Shaz's mind drifted to wonder what Chris was doing.

* * *

Part II- Chris

* * *

"Chris, Chris!" Ray slapped Chris around the face. "Wake up!"

"What did you slap me for?"

"It's eleven o'clock. Your flaming weddin' day. Christ sake, you need to be ready in an hour." Ray looked at Chris "Linda is going to kill me."

"What about Shaz? And don't look at me like it's my fault. You were the one that suggested that we go to a _third_ strip club. I should have left with the Guv."

"Ooo, I'm not scared of Shaz like I'm scared of Linda, Christ you seen the way she gets when she's angry?"

"Point taken."

"Where _is _the Guv, wasn't he supposed to be coming back 'ere to yours?"

"I don't know do I? I'm not his mother."

Chris hopped off the sofa and started to jump around in circles "Ray, Ray, what do I do? What do I do? 'ey? 'ey?"

"Christ's sake Chris, grow some will you? Just go have a shower, get dressed and then you can panic."

Chris showered, came out of the bathroom with his trousers on, but the fly left open, shirt unbuttoned and his tie slung loosely around his shoulders, in his hands were his shoes. "Ray, me shoe is wet, what do I do?"

"Why is your _shoe _wet? You didn't put them on _before_ you got in the shower did you? You twonk"

"No, course not. I took my clothes into the bathroom didn't I. Left the shoes next to the bath, the shower curtain didn't quite reach."

"What did you take your shoes in there for? Oh, don't bother telling me, you'll only come up with a lame excuse, move over, I need to get ready too you know."

As Ray showered Chris finished dressing himself and resulted to using Ray's ex-girlfriend's hairdryer to dry his wet shoes. Chris went into the kitchen, according to Ray's kitchen clock it was 11.50, they needed to leave. _How are we getting to the church?_ Chris's mind was put on pause as he walked to the ringing buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Open the door you twonk." Replied Gene.

"Buzzing you up now." _That's how, the Guv is taking us. _

Gene arrived at Ray's flat as Ray was coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Are you nonces ready?"

"I've still got to do my hair."

"Why 'aven' you done it yet then?"

"I've been drying my shoe." Chris started to answer. (Is that supposed to be a question mark? Just thought I'd check)

"On second thought I don't want to know."

"Right-o Boss."

"Chris, 'urry up." Gene said to the standing body in front of him. "I'm goin' t' be sick." Chris ran into the bathroom.

"Ray, what the 'ell is going on?"

"Well I woke Chris up late and 'e's sorta lost it."

"Righ'. How did he get 'is shoe wet?"

"Said it got wet from the shower curtain. But I wouldn't put it past him if 'e put them on before getting' int' shower."

Gene grunted. Chris returned and picked up the hairdryer and continued to dry his shoe.

"Chris?"

"Yeah Boss? We don't 'ave time. We need to go. Now Christopher."

"But – "

"'ang them out the car window if you 'ave to."

* * *

Part III – The Wedding

* * *

Gene had sped down the motorway at a speed which was 'fast' for him. They arrived at the church, everyone was in a panic, Shaz was wandering around aimlessly and everyone had the common thought 'He's jilted her.'

The wedding went ahead as planned, the reception party followed afterwards. Shaz and Chris were sat at a table with their parents, and other immediate family. Ray sat next to Gene at CID's table. Other relations and friends were spotted around the place.

Ray stood to start the speeches.

"Righ' I'll start the speeches then. I've known Chris for a very long time, must be at least ten years now. When we moved down 'ere from Manchester, met the new team. Shaz was CID's WPC, I saw the look on Chris's face when 'e first spoke to 'er, got 'is words all muddled. Up in Manchester 'e was a differen' bloke, 'e was missin' some'hin', that some'in' was Shaz. Chris loves Shaz more than 'is common sense, 'e 'as take' 'er t' swanky places, wore make-up for 'er too. Any man t' wear make-up is either a poof or completely mad. Chris is completely mad; madly in love with you Shaz. I wish you happiness. Everyone, raise your glasses, to Chris and Shaz."

"To Chris and Shaz." was said along with a loud round of applause.

Ray looked towards the table where Chris and Shaz were sat, Shaz shot him a smile and then mouthed the words 'thank you'.

It was Gene's turn to make a speech.

"WPC Shaz Granger is an accredited part of my team. Like Ray said, we moved down 'ere in 1980, I knew that whoever my WPC would be she would 'ave big shoes to fill. I will never forget the mornin' we arrived, Shaz was sat at her desk, daydreaming, others were playing darts. Shaz opened her mouth to speak, Ray and I ignored her but Chris, spoke to 'er, or tried to. I swear Chris sold 'is soul to 'er there and then. I used to think that our Shaz was a lobotomised girl from Essex." Gene heard a low murmur shot round the tables. "But, Shaz, has filled them shoes, she will make a brilliant copper one day, I will personally see to that. Her attention to detail has helped crack a major police crime. It is a shame that she is marrying this waste of space." Gene gestured towards Chris. "Although, he too 'as proved 'imself on the odd occasion. Chris and Shaz are stupidly in love with each other. Chris and Shaz." Gene raised his glass, so did the others.

----=^_^=----

Later that evening Chris and Shaz came over to Gene and Ray who were sat at the bar drinking their pints.

"Hey, Ray?" Ray looked up. "Thanks for your speech. I was expecting you to cock it up by ranting and raving about sex and make smutty comments."

"Yeah, thanks Ray."

"No Worries love, Chris asked to 'ear me speech last nigh', made me change it."

"Yeah, I knew that you wanted our wedding to be perfect, and you were worried about Ray's speech. You should be glad that I made him change it, it was a disaster."

"Wasn' tha' bad."

"And, Guv, did you really mean what you said? About me being a great copper?"

"Yeah, Bolly and I were talking, well I was talking to Bolly about the whole thing, and you really did prove yourself. Just don't get pregers too quickly."

"Thanks Guv." Shaz gave gene a hug then followed Chris back to the dance floor.

"Ray, if they ask where I am, tell them I've gone 'ome." Ray looked at 'is watch. "I know that it is early, I 'avn' seen Bols today."

"Right-o, see ya."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

I know it wasn't much, but I wanted to have a bash at the Granger/Skelton wedding - What did you think?

Hope you're enjoying reading this as I am writing it!

-Nelly


	13. A letter from Alex

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

The Doctor's words repeated in Gene's head over and over again as he sat on a park bench looking out over his city.

"_As you know she is in a prolonged coma; and has been for some time. Do you remember last month, when her lungs started to fail?" _

"_Don't remind me."_

"_We have put her on an ICU ventilator to breathe for her and it __is__ likely that her other organs will fail too. She has shown signs that her kidneys and liver are failing too."_

"_What does tha' mean?" _

"_We've looked at her doctor's records; she named you as the next of kin. Gene, you need to know that she is not going to wake up. You need to let her go." _

"_What _exactly _are you asking me t' do?" _

"_Well, I know this will be difficult for you, but, will you give us permission to start the process of turning off her life support__?__" _

"_No. NO! I will not do tha' to 'er. I'm _not _killing 'er." _

"_You don't need to answer now. Think about it. She is going to die anyway, you will be helping her." _

"_No, helping 'er will be me, not killing 'er. She is a fighter, she 'as a daughter, I don't know where, but I need to find 'er. I will not give up on 'er."_

"_I do _not_ give my permission for you to do anything to 'er, 'er family extends to the whole of Fenchurch East, so do not think you can ask anyone else. If you ask again, you won't be practising medicine for a _very _long time." Gene finished and walked off. _

"I won't do that t' you Bols. You and me, we're unbreakable." He said to himself as he sat alone on the park bench, his head feeling fuzzy from the afternoon of drinking. "I'm going to read your letter, I think that it is time to. I know you said 'when I've gone' but, to me you will never 'be gone'". Gene took the letter out of his jacket pocket, where he kept his hip-flask.

_Gene, _

_If you are reading this, then you've either given into your curiosity and opened it too soon and not waited until I have gone home. Or I have actually gone __home. It__ is very unlikely that I would have told you where home is for me. But you deserve an explanation. _

_I was born Alexandra Price in 1973. My parents were both lawyers, their names were Tim and Caroline price. They were killed October 10__th__ 1981, in a car bomb, which was set __off__ when a tape was played; David __B__owie's Ashes to Ashes was playing when the car exploded. I was not in the car, as I had got out to get my red balloon which was over on the hill opposite my school. I reached __the__ top of the hill and got my balloon; I turned and saw my parents die in front of me. Then I felt safe, a man took my hand, and made me feel safe. I grew up thinking that this man was Evan White, my God-Father, but it was you. I grew up in London with Evan, I went to Oxbridge University to study psychology, when I graduated I joined the metropolitan police force as a psychological profiler in CID, where I am a DI, I work closely with my team it consists of DCI Pitt, Myself, DI Jenny Hawling, DS Oscar Grey and DC Max Dorian. In 1996 I had a daughter, Molly. Her father is Peter Drake, the same Peter Drake who hit Gaynor Mason over the head with a brick. He left us when Molly was six months old, he rarely contacts her and when he does he manages to make it seem like he's the victim. _

_The last time I saw Molly was July 17__th__ 2008. I was driving her to school when I got a call about a hostage situation. I tried to refuse to go and negotiate but the hostage taker had asked for me by name. I drove to the scene, told Mols to wait in the car, but she didn't. Molly saw that the gunman; Arthur Layton had released the hostage, but had a gun to my head instead. He started to sing the lyrics 'I'm Happy, Hope you're happy too'. This confused me as how would he know that song served major significance in my life; it was the song my Dad was playing in the car on _that_ day. Layton still had the gun pointed at me, and I was sure he would shoot, but Molly ran in front of me to protect me, I thought he was going to shoot her right in front of me, but he didn't. He led her down the stone steps and then he fired a shot. I thought he had killed my Molly, I ran down the steps and found Molly standing and trembling with fear, she was OK, just shaken. Layton had ran off somewhere. I phoned her God-Father Evan, he came and picked her up. I needed to go back to the office to make a report on what had just happened, when I returned to the car, looked in the wing-mirror and Layton was sat in the back. He told me to drive, I had no choice. _

_He took me to his barge, which was docked at the same location as 'The Lady Di', on his way he was on the phone he knew about my parents' deaths and threatened to tell me what really happened on October 10__th__ 1981. When we were on the boat, he said he had 'an empire back in the day' and that was it, he shot me in the head. _

_I woke up; I was dressed as a prostitute and apparently on 'The Lady Di'. I ran off, several WPCs were running into 'The Lady Di' and then Edward Markham grabbed me, when I learnt your names, and especially your name__,__ I fainted. I know you, well of you. I know you through DCI Sam Tyler, you knew him as DI Sam Tyler. I had assimilated his fantasy. _

_DCI Sam Tyler was working up in Manchester, in 2006 he was hit by a car, he was sent into a prolonged coma. Apparently according to the tapes and notes he made, when he was in the prolonged coma he went back to 1973. In 1973 he met you. I think that his mind created this whole world that you're in as protection of his own sanity. I was assigned the case of conducting a psychological profile on him, and his case, all to use in my book that I am writing about him. You see, when he woke up, he kept saying in the tapes and to his mother, Ruth Tyler, that he couldn't feel anything anymore. This was due to his accident. He also said to his tapes that he had made a promise to WPC Annie Cartwright that he wouldn't leave her. He also said that Annie had told him that 'life is not worth living if you can't feel anything'. Sam killed himself in 2007, he jumped off Manchester police station's roof. But, it turns out he returned to your world and lived another __seven__ years. _

_When I first met you, you matched what Sam had said about you that you were an "__overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline alcoholic homophobe" I could add that you are a sexist pig to that list along with a few others. Over the months of knowing you, I can really see why Sam valued your friendship. You are the best DCI I have ever had, even if you are an imaginary construct, you really are the best I will miss all of our times in Luigi's drinking the 'house rubbish'. I asked you once, a very long time ago 'what would you do, last few moments on Earth' Do you know what I did Gene? I created a world, a world where you and I existed. I wish that you and I had gone out on more dates; we would have probably killed each other if anything between us had actually happened. In this world, I am scared a lot of the time, but you keep saving me from all of the horrible things which threaten my life. You are the one thing which remains my constant, and I trust you to the end of the Earth. _

_If you have woken up one morning and made your way into CID, waiting for my entrance, don't. If I have just disappeared, don't wait for me to reappear. I have gone home, and I am with Molly. _

_What if all of this is real? Impossible I know but what if? I know that I am in a hospital and in an intensive care unit with head trauma. If you are real, come and find me, find me Gene. I will always need the Gene Genie in my life. _

_At Viv's party, I said that I loved all of my team, I love them as I love my friends, I love you a whole lot more. _

_With Love,_

_Yours, forever and always,_

_Alex Drake, your Bolly. _

_xxx_

_P.S. _

_I don't know whether this still serves any importance, but there is a man from my world, in yours. His name is Martin Summers, he is acting under the name Boris Johnson. Don't trust him. He is liar and a corrupt bastard. He sends me roses, I don't know the significance of the roses, but it could be important. _

Gene rubbed his head with his hand, folded the letter, carefully placed it back into its envelope and stood from the bench in which he had been sitting, walking in the general direction of the Quattro.

* * *

The End... or is it?

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun! **TBC** in the sequel – I was made for loving you.

What is Gene going to do? Who is on the phone to Evan? How are there records of Gene, and the CID team? If Gene was real, then why didn't he come and find her in 2009? …

I hope that you have enjoyed Awake - (share your thoughts!) and that you will also enjoy the sequel (which is on its way) Thanks to all of you have read Awake, and extra big thanks to those who reveiwed. Also, thanks to my beta reader Lioness2611.

-Nell


End file.
